Near And Yet So Far
by Kevvy Talks
Summary: One month after her mistake, Rukia comes down with the flu the day before a blizzard and Ichigo is stuck with her, alone, in the Kurosaki household. Tension builds and they begin to admit things that would be best left unsaid.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Near And Yet So Far**

**Pairing: Ichigo/Rukia**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p>There was something about a man's hands that endeared a woman to him, made her sigh with bliss. It certainly wasn't because he was manicured, Rukia had told herself with a sniff, glancing with slight disregard to Yumichika, who was doing just that, waxing his nails.<p>

She had never necessarily liked the way the coarse calluses of Kaien's skin brushed against the delicate soft of her cheek. There were times when he ruffled her hair conceitedly and she nearly forgot to abstain from snapping his fingers. Yet, at the end of the day, limbs aching from the physical stress of her routine, she welcomed the demonstrative pat on the head. Kaien Shiba's warmth was contagious. The justification for the state of his hands was because he's spent his years as a Soul Reaper and consummate Shinigami, impervious to revile from Hollows.

She'd close her eyes for a moment, in profundity, but then her mind would wander to the rustle of the breeze passing throughout the leaves in the trees, and images would bloom before shut eyelids as she contemplated her stances during training with lieutenant Shiba. In the present, she was sitting on the terrace adjoined to the captain's office, her legs dangling over the edge, just inches from the grass. Though barely aware of him, Kaien stood before her, fingers laced through the silky strands on top of her head, his eyes fixed to the sky as he enjoyed the ephemeral zephyr that played through his spiky hair.

Rukia hummed as her attention was drawn to the tantalizing sensation behind her ear, where she was being caressed. For a split millisecond, Rukia was almost positive that it was Kaien who instigated this feeling, when she untimely recalled that this wasn't how things went. In her memory, an exultant and very drunk Kiyone and Sentaro sprang up behind Kaien, screaming and hollering and triggering him to spill his tea all over the front of his hakama and send him face planting into the ground while they howled at his misfortune. Of course, Kaien had the last laugh when he sentenced them to rigorous labor the following morning while they-

"RUKIA!"

The dumbly elated smile on Rukia's face vanished as she was grabbed by her shoulders so emphatically she fell off her chair. She no longer resided fifty years in the past with her mentor, but in a high school in Karakura fifty years later. It was just a good thing no one had been around to see her tumble to the ground.

Class had already disbanded for lunch, leaving Rukia alone to daydream, like she'd been doing most of the day. Well, she wasn't completely alone.

Ichigo had noticed that Rukia had been out of it, but when Mrs. Ochi had dismissed them and his companion had remained, he had become apprehensive.

She had resumed staring into space when he spoke to her, and didn't so much as budge even when he nudged her on the shoulder or made a crude remark on her height.

Not even playing around with the ticklish spot behind her ear seemed to faze her-the ticklish spot: discovered during a tug-of-war for the remote to the T.V., which ensued in a tickle war. Her nose was a little red and her cheeks were flushed, but it wasn't just from her rising fury or embarrassment. Ichigo knew she had been ill since that morning, but she utterly refused to stay home and denied being sick with the flu...which she was. And if she was this out of it and it had taken screaming her name and shaking her to snap her from her reverie, then, yes, she was not well. For all her rights, Rukia would have chewed into Ichigo right then and there without question for man-handling her, but her throat was sore and constricted with the effort it took just to swallow, let alone speak. She was afraid that if she even opened her mouth, she would end up hacking and coughing...in front of him, no less. The last thing she needed was to look vulnerable, and to be in an equally exposed situation where he would end up fretting over her needlessly.

Fortunately, the day was saved by her cell, which began beeping in alarm. "Hollow," she croaked.

"Oh no you don't," he said, placing a hand out to halt her as she stood. Rukia wobbled a little. "I'll go."

"Like hell you will! I'm coming, too!" she argued, her voice hoarse. Ichigo straightened up, and with what authority he had in this matter, he told her to stay.

"I'm not a damn dog, Ichigo! You can't tell me what to do!" she spat. "If I say I'm going, I'm going." Rukia emphasized the word by kicking him the shin and turning on her heel.

She ran down the hall as quickly as was possible in her condition, her ailing airways tightening with each breath she took. What made it worse: she nearly chocked on the gikongan pill she had to swallow in order to get out of her gigai. Chappy looked like she was going to throw up when Rukia finally got out of the faux body.

What made the day even more worse: After struggling out of her gigai, locating the Hollow, detecting it after some difficulty, running till her lungs were stinging and she felt as if she was going to keel over at any later minute, performing konso on a random soul, then finally pinpointing the Hollow, someone else had already gotten there before she had.

The evil soul dissipated as Ichigo turned, Zangetsu in hand.

"You're really slow today, aren't ya?"

"Shut up," she growled, expectorating and losing the rest of the words she's meant to say. She heaved, coughing so hard she began to gag. Ichigo ran over to her side, placing his hand on Rukia's back as she wheezed. The kimono was thick, but she could still feel the benevolence behind the touch. The touch itself was warm and firm.

Her vision blurred, reality shifting in and out of view. Ichigo saw her tilt and he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up bridal style. Rukia curled her fingers into the front of his shihakusho, but when she tried to speak-at the very least, tell him to put her down now before she crippled his ability to forever have children-he did it for her.

"Just let me take you home, alright?"

"Y-you-"

"Yes?"

"Hate you..." she gasped. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't be the first. Coming from a midget like you, that's a compliment."

For that, he got a slap in the face. Despite her decrepit state, the strength of her palm hadn't diminished...nor did the sting it left behind. Ichigo dropped her purposely.

"Oops...my hand slipped," he stated theatrically. Rukia shrieked as she hit the pavement, and promptly blew up in rage. "YOU OBNOXIOUS ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT-" She broke off, coughing again. Adhering to what bit of dignity she had left, she kicked him the groin, stood up, kicked him in the kidneys for good measure, then turned and stormed off. A woman's hands, he reflected, were like fire. It was either a lukewarm glow of love... or the scalding bowels of Hades. Ichigo found himself wishing for the lukewarm glow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please, **_**please **_**review! Just press that sexy review button down there! You know you want to. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Certain circumstances have prevented me from getting on the internet like I usually do. Hopefully, this chappy will make up for it and you'll accept my apology by giving me bountiful reviews! :)**

**Thanks to: SomethingInTheWater, White Moon Black Sun, and Poofa. Thank you so much for your reviews! Virtual cookies for everyone!**

**SomethingInTheWater: Thanks for telling me that everything was in character. I worry about that a lot. Rukia and Ichigo are sort of predictable, though. **

* * *

><p>When Rukia got to Ichigo's home, she proceeded to make herself some hot chocolate, while Yuzu prepared the homemade chicken noodle soup. She didn't argue when Isshin took her temperature; she didn't have much say in the matter anyway, for as soon as she turned to make her way out of the kitchen, a thermometer was being shoved into her mouth.<p>

"Hmm...I knew something was wrong," he said as he gazed at the screen on the small device. Rukia mumbled something unintelligible around the thermometer, but her question went unanswered. It was January outside, and most of Karakura had been getting copious amounts of snow since December. Today had been better than most. Frost coated the drive and patches of snow were melting here and there on the road, but it had been sunny mostly all day, giving the small town a chance to get outside without packing on layers over layers of clothing to keep the cold at bay. Isshin was wearing a green sweater today, but when Rukia inclined her head, she saw that he was dressed in what looked like red pajama bottoms with reindeer on them...or very ugly kittens. All three siblings of the Kurosaki family, including their idiot father, had been updated on their flu shots. Rukia, of course, had refused. She hadn't wanted to bother them with something so trivial, and as of late she'd been so busy with the Hollows that she was dead exhausted when arriving home in the evening. She realized now that the stress of the month had probably been what induced the illness. She blamed Ichigo and Renji, mostly.

They had gone with Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin-who went grudgingly-out of Karakura for vacation. Rukia had been adamant about staying, of course. Renji had been more persistent than Ichigo, so she lied and told him that she would _probably _visit Byakuya for the holidays. The two of them were all too eager to leave, naturally.

She had been more than a little disappointed that they hadn't pressed the issue with her and begged her to come. Then again, Rukia rectified, they weren't exactly the type to get down on their knees. With that, she had spent Christmas Eve alone next to a crooked spruce tree decorated with ornaments that reflected her lonely expression.

Rukia _had _gotten presents, but they had more or less been...misplaced; this was what she told anyone who asked, at least. The truth was, on Christmas morning, an Adjuchas smashed straight the household in an attempt to kill her. Rukia had been injured and her nose broken, but she had otherwise been alright. The same could not be said for the presents and the spruce tree, which had all been damaged in the mayhem. She still wondered where she went wrong. She had felt the beast's spiritual pressure before it had barreled through the wall, but she had just awoken-had been out of kilter-and she had whirled around only just in time to meet it face to face before it slammed her into the far wall. It had been easy to lie to Ichigo because it hadn't exactly been made-up when she told him she'd gotten into a scuffle with a Hollow. Now, she only found herself wanting to know what Ichigo, Renji, and her brother had gotten her. Knowing Byakuya, he had probably gotten her something expensive. The thought that something that may have been of great value had been trashed made her shudder. Inconveniently, on top of everything being smushed by the massive _Adjuchas's _weight, the monster had also had the uncanny ability to breathe fire, reducing the crushed presents and the snapped tree to cinders. The only fortunate thing about the circumstances at that time was that Kisuke happened to be a spectacular carpenter and managed to repair all the damages without drastically altering anything from before that would alarm the Kurosaki family.

Rukia didn't have the heart to tell anyone about what had happened. She would rather them think that their efforts hadn't gone to waste. She just didn't want to be a burden.

"All right! Your temperature is...whoa. 39.2 ˚C!" Isshin leaned forward, startling Rukia from her thoughts, and placed a hand on her forehead. "You've got a temperature, all right."

"Don't worry, dad, I've got the soup. I'll take care of her," Yuzu said. Oven mittens on her hands, she picked up the bowl and walked over to Rukia, who sat at the kitchen table.

"Where is that idiot son of mine?" Isshin queried, looking around as he expected Ichigo to pop up. Rukia snickered as she thought of the orange-haired substitute lying somewhere in the snow, groveling and holding his junk. She knew it was pretty cruel to have assaulted him like that, but for _kami's_ sake, he'd dropped her-deliberately!

He was lucky she hadn't grounded him so that he stayed on the ground _permanently_. Then, as if sensing evil intentions toward him mentally, there was a crash and Ichigo was heard stumbling through the front door, following "HELLOOO, ICHIGOOO!" Karin, who was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and jeans, legs crossed on the table, rolled her eyes and flipped through a page in that day's newspaper as a commotion picked up in the hall. A girlish squeal erupted from the site of the brawl. "GET OFF ME!"

"YOU'RRRRE LATE, ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled.

"I WAS HANDICAPPED! HAVE SOME PITY! YOU'RE SO CALLED "THIRD DAUGHTER" KICKED ME IN THE NUTS!" Ichigo howled. "I HAD TO LIMP HOME!"

That and he'd had to get his _gigai _from the school yard, Rukia knew. _You poor baby, _she thought cynically.

"YOU FORCED YOURSELF ON MY BEAUTIFUL RUKIA? HOW COULD YOU, ICHIGO! THIS CALLS FOR MY FAMOUS RIGHT HOOK!" Isshin cried.

There was out-and-out ruin heard coming from some other part of the house, but none of the other Kurosaki siblings moved or showed signs of unease; they were used to this.

"Did Ichigo really try to take advantage of you?" Karin questioned, peeking over the top of her newspaper. Yuzu, who was cooking dumplings and _chikuzenni _close by, spoke up. "C'mon, Karin, you know our big brother wouldn't do that!"

"I'm just asking," Karin grumbled. Rukia smiled. "You needn't worry. I can take care of myself." Silence, and then Ichigo and Isshin came walking in. The eldest Kurosaki was bleeding from a cut on his forehead and his hair was sticking out in places, but he was otherwise fine. His son appeared ruffled, but he was uninjured in comparison to his father. The two came close to each other, and Ichigo twirled around and kicked Isshin upside the head with his foot. _Correction, _Rukia thought, _he's _very _injured._

"I thin' you broke my nose," came the response from below. Ichigo stomped on him. "Quiet!"

Rukia turned to her soup, dipping her spoon into the substance and bringing it to her lips, steam continuing to emanate from it even after she'd blown on it to cool it off.

It tasted even better than she'd hoped it would, thanks to Yuzu, and served to soothe her raw throat. Across from her, Karin moved aside to make room for Ichigo as he took his seat and commenced to glare at Rukia, who ignored him in every way possible. He could be angry all he wanted, she wasn't going to apologize.

She finished off her soup with ease and excused herself, feeling weary and in need of sleep. Isshin-wrapped in bandages from head to foot-assured her that she didn't have to attend dinner, and that it would be healthier if she retired for bed immediately and rested. Tomorrow, meteorologists had said a severe snowstorm characterized by strong winds would be heading towards Karakura, causing schools and businesses to close in preparation for it. Near-whiteout conditions would probably accompany it.

Yuzu had gone shopping today and Isshin had put up signs saying that the clinic would be closed because of the storm. Rukia didn't really care about it; she imagined that she would sleep through most of it.

Regrettably, it was harder for her to drift off then she would have presumed. Rukia had always missed Ichigo's closet, but now the sentiment was stronger than before.

Not that she _didn't _like Yuzu and Karin's room. It was nice to have a bed of her own where she had a little more elbow-room than in that dingy closet. Still, she couldn't suppress that yearning, so when she'd heard the twins sneak in and slip into bed and when the house fell silent, she got up out from under the covers. Swaddling the blanket around her tiny form, she padded down the hall and slipped into Ichigo's room. The young teen had burrowed under the covers, dead to the world, but she still tried to keep silent as possible in order not to wake him. Closing the door behind her, she rushed to the closet, the hardwood beneath the pads of her feet cold. The closet door slid open without a sound, and she crawled inside. Ichigo knew she was there, but he didn't say or do anything that would make her any more aware of his presence. She had done this before so it didn't bother him. Many months ago, Rukia had had a nightmare and had wandered through the house, scared to go back to bed, before coming to his room.

She had walked over the side of his bed and spoken to him mellifluously, petting his hair gently like his mother used to do when he had scary dreams as a kid.

Rukia had stood there for an incomprehensible amount of time, just stroking and habitually playing with strands of his hair. The only thing that had kept Ichigo from opening his eyes and acknowledging her was the fact that she'd been crying. If she was in pain and needed him, then she would have woken him. The respect he secretly withheld for her was what had kept him from intruding on that vulnerable and very personal moment of hers.

Eventually, she'd departed. The following morning, she'd acted as if nothing had happened and had been enthusiastic as ever about attending school and learning new things. She still kicked him in the shins and slapped him in the face whenever he did something that overly aggravated her, and she still always thought he was wrong and that she was right. So much time had passed with that same routine that they had learned to never question the underlining affection beneath all that. They were too close to be friends but too far apart to be lovers. They both knew it was best to leave those questions they had unanswered; it was better to be so near and yet so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: From now on, things are going to be slow getting to the plot, so please bear with me. The next two chapters will be flashbacks, which are majorly productive to the story.**

**It will describe important events before the current timeline up to now. Enjoy, and please, please review.**

* * *

><p>Rukia felt a little stiff in the morning, but that wasn't what woke her. She stretched out as light filtered into the now open closet, her toes curling when a warm hand settled on her forehead and a voice murmured to her, "Idiot."<p>

"Who's an idiot?" she groaned, her back arching as she extended her arms and legs. She groggily opened her eyes, catching the dark outline of a person against the gloomy backdrop behind him. "It's still dark outside!" she whined. Despite her dissonant tone, she snuggled closer to the warmth of his hand and pulled her blanket up to her chin, the thick bedspread entwined around her form so that it resembled a cocoon. Her violet eyes were glazed with sleep and her brow was creased with indignation for having been woken.

"It's 9:00 a.m., actually. The storm's already over us," Ichigo told her. Rukia ignored him. "I'm cold," she complained, pouting.

"You have the comforter and you've got a fever. How could you be cold?"

She bristled. "I don't know! It could be because I was talking to Sode no Shirayuki...but that doesn't change the fact!" For the past month, Rukia's guilt over what had happened to the gifts she'd been given for Christmas had been encumbering her ability to effectively eradicate Hollows. Sode no Shirayuki had counseled her, but her guidance had been vague. _It's not just a guilty conscience that troubles you, is it? _Sode no Shirayuki's words had cast doubt on her mind.

It was true: something deeper upset Rukia. It had started on Christmas day just minutes after Kisuke had finished renovating the damage.

_"Are you sure you're alright? You look really banged up," Ichigo fretted. Rukia gazed up at him. The jagged horizontal cut on her nose had stopped bleeding, but now the area around it was bruising an ugly bluish purple color where broken blood vessels discolored the skin. The area under her eye was darker than the rest of her complexion, but what _kido _she had managed to conjure up after the fight had saved it from bruising too badly. Kisuke had replaced the spruce tree, which, ironically, was slightly crooked just like the last one. The presents were gone, which didn't go unnoticed for long. _

_"Why were you in such a hurry?" Ichigo questioned. _

_"Huh?" Rukia hummed, wincing as she reached up to brush a strand of hair from her face, only for her fingers to make contact with her nose. None of her ribs had been broken, but it was agony to breathe. Sharp pain stabbed her lungs with each time she inhaled._

_"You opened all of them before we got here," he clarified, pointing to the tree across the room. _

_"Ah..." Silence. Then, "I guess I just couldn't wait..." she laughed it off. Her ribcage screamed in protest. Ichigo nodded slowly, as it taking that in. He definitely wouldn't put it past her to have done something like that. Rukia was like a kid with candy when it came to getting gifts. He just wished she would have waited so he could have seen her expression when she..._

_"What'd you think of the one I got you?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant and failing. He was really, really curious about her reaction to it._

_"Oh...that," Rukia said, fumbling unproductively for something to say. "It was..." _C'mon, Rukia. Think of something! Think of something! _"Okay...It was...okay."_

_Ichigo would have been crestfallen if he hadn't been so shocked. _

_"Okay? That's it?" he questioned, incredulous. Complete and utter offense took over. "Rukia...that cost me a lot of money! Do you have any idea what I went through to get my hands on that? I was doing favors for Rangiku nearly all month before Nanao and Nemu cut me a break!" Rukia cringed as her friend rose to his feet. "And all you can say is '_okay'_?" Her lip trembled, but she didn't allow him to see how upset she was. "Well," she breathed, "I'm sorry my response doesn't appease you, Ichigo." Her fingers clenched into the fabric of the shawl that was draped on her shoulders as Ichigo threw an unidentified object across the room, where it hid the wall and landed on the floor with a thud. She presumed it was a cushion from the couch. "And you know what else?" he yelled, whipping around to face her. Rukia continued to stare at her feet._

_"After all that I went through just to get something for my best friend, I don't get anything in return, no even a 'thank you'!" When this didn't evoke a comeback from Rukia, he continued. "It's pretty pathetic that you can get something for Renji and someone as uptight as _Byakuya-" _Ichigo spat Byakuya's name as if it was an insult "-but I don't get _anything?" _Rukia straightened up now. "Don't talk about Byakuya like that! And how was I supposed to know what you wanted?"_

_"Orihime got me a sweater, Rukia! A sweater! You could have gotten me a card, and that would have _great! _But..." Ichigo paused to regain his breath. "Nothing? Really?"_

_He was calmer now, but his eyes flashed with hurt that evaporated in the milky chocolate of his irises as fast as it had manifested. "Whatever," he grumbled, and spun around before walking off. Rukia wanted to reach out and grab the sleeve of his shirt, but she just couldn't find the nerve to do so. She let him walk away, which was probably her greatest mistake._

Now, Rukia was paying for her mistake. She lamented not telling Ichigo the truth, but she was afraid that being honest would make matters worse. She had been right; it appeared by Ichigo's words that he had suffered a lot to get her that gift, and the fact that she had lost it horrified her enough to keep silent. Worse, she had gotten him nothing.

Well, she rectified, she _had _gotten him something.

_Ichigo and Rukia were both wandering through the shopping district in dire search of some gloves that she required to battle the cold weather. Ichigo, of course, was toddling rather jadedly along behind her, snapping a repugnant complaint every now and then for her to hurry up when she slowed down to stare at some human trinket that caught her attention and getting a petulant retort in response. They were only halfway through the second district when she saw _it.

_It _hadn't been very special _or _significant; it positively hadn't pleased Ichigo just to be pulled over for it.

_"What the hell?" he grumbled, hands shoved in his pockets to keep them warm. Ichigo himself was in need of gloves, but he had lost them in his room somewhere. Now, he just had to bear the frigid temperature as he marched over to her side._

_"I don't get it. It's not a vending machine...What is it?"_

_"Clueless," he groaned, as if he couldn't stand another minute of her constant fascination with his world and the things in it. Nevertheless, he stepped back to read the logo stamped just above the touch-screen. "I.D Tags." The words were multi-colored. "Basically," he said, leaning forward and reading the instructions," you swipe your credit car or insert your money and then, using the touch-screen, you get to create your own design and shape for your I.D tag and engrave your name on it. Basically, it's for dogs. That's the only reason you'd do a stupid thing like that, is for a dog. Now, come on." Ichigo grabbed her hand and hauled her along. Rukia didn't forget the thing, though._

Dog tags were also worn by warriors in the living world-military and army-so Rukia had dwelled on the thought longer before giving up and submitting to the wonders of the contraption she'd been shown. With Byakuya's help and the aid of the Kuchiki family, she'd also had a personally embroidered kimono designed for him.

But just one day before the Kurosaki family's vacation, Rukia lost her nerve. For the past few days, she was bothered by the thought that her gift would get a negative reaction.

It wasn't the dog tags. Rukia had thought Ichigo deserved something with his name on it; she had even gone as far as to engrave the date he'd become a _Shinigami _on it.

Another part of her had gotten the dog tags just to piss him off.

The kimono was what had been so special to her. A week before they were due for their vacation, Rukia had left for the Soul Society. She had seen personally to the design of the garment because she'd wanted it to turn out _perfect, _though Byakuya said she couldn't possibly ask for such a thing. Asking for something to be that precise would be next to impossible. But Rukia made it possible.

Getting measurements had been the most difficult part; since his present had been a secret and she couldn't just very walk up to him and ask, Rukia had had to find the most convenient and inconvenient times possible to get measurements from Ichigo for the maids back home. For example, she'd stand behind him while he was talking to someone, tape measurer conspicuously in hand. Or there was that one time Rukia tried to get the measurements while he was sleeping and he woke up to find her hovering over him.

_"Uh...what are you doing?" _

_Rukia sweated profusely, her hands clamped tightly around the tape measurer, which she had hid behind her back just in time before he could see it._

_"Watching you sleep," she answered a bit too quickly. Ichigo stared, blanket pulled up to his chin. "Okay...That's really creepy, Rukia. Could you maybe go stare at someone else while they sleep? I've got a test coming up tomorrow and I really need to rest." She nodded, backing up with amazing speed towards the door and then closing it behind her just seconds before he said, "Weirdo" and rolled over onto his other side. _

Rukia did _not _want to relive that scene _ever_ again. But she had least gotten what she had wanted, and hadn't had to face Ichigo the following morning because she'd already taken a _senkaimon _back to Soul Society and left an excuse to skip school that day. Now all there had been to do was to make the kimono. However, after all she had gone through, she had to admit that Ichigo was remarkably cute while he was sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to: UzumakiShadow, falconrukichi, SomethingInTheWater, the-azian 1028, White Moon Black Sun, AnimeLover 8797, and Anim3 Lov3r.**

**Falconrukichi: No, Rukia did not make the kimono herself. I doubt she has that kind of patience for handicrafts. :) She had servants help with most of the intricate work.**

**Anim3 Lov3r: Thanks for the feedback. You're the second person to have said that I'm keeping everything in character. You're right, fics like that are hard to find. I find it very easy to relate to Ichigo and Rukia and the relationship itself. I hope you all continue to review. It gives me a positive outlook on my abilities as a writer and gives me the inspiration necessary to keep the chapters coming.**

* * *

><p>It had been a debate between a satin weave (<em>rinzu) <em>or a traditional silk (_chirimen) _for the fabric of the kimono. Everyone agreed that silk was the ideal fabric and so it was decided. The material was jet black, but the sleeves were both embroidered with crests of red fabric that was very time consuming to produce and required great skill.

In order to save precious time and energy, the craftsmen, and Rukia herself, picked the silk thread from old kimono and rewove it into a new textile in the width of a _heko obi _for a men's kimono, using a recycling weaving method called _saki-ori._

The _sode _(sleeve) weren't that long and were designed to reach at least to the wrist. Rukia needed help with the _haori, _which was a beige color rather than the maroon she'd opting for. Byakuya stood by and gave recommendations, but never interfered with the work of the servants or Rukia herself. She was overall grateful for his guidance; he had, after all, been the one to help her decide that the _obi _be of the same material as the kimono. In the end of all of it, they chose simple _tabi _and _zori_ for the footwear, and it was done.

Rukia had begun to lose grip of her nerve as Christmas drew closer. Her apprehension that maybe all or just one thing wasn't right with the kimono festered, and even worse-the fear that the very gift she'd worked so hard on would be turned down. She had already discussed with Orihime and the others about what they would be getting Ichigo as well. Uryu had joked rather seriously that he was going to get Ichigo a sewing kit and force him to learn the wonders of handicrafts, but in the end resigned to making him a new pair of gloves to replace the former that he'd lost. Around the time that the Kurosaki family had disclosed that they were going to be going on vacation, Ichigo and company

gathered together to exchange gifts before they went their separate ways for the holidays. Rukia refused to open hers until Christmas; it wouldn't be quite as magical if she opened them now. However, she did agree to give Ichigo the present she'd gotten him on that exact day. His friends had all piled into the living room with boxes and gift bags scattered left and right, swapping their contributions while watching the others' expression of awe and gratitude. Rukia had excused herself at that time to go leave the room.

_The kimono had been folded neatly into a special box and pressed so that it wouldn't wrinkle when it was removed from its confines. The dog tags had been placed inside, as well. Rukia had wanted to hide it in a place of room temperature without moisture, so she had chosen Yuzu's closet as its safe harbor. Karin and Yuzu's closet was jammed pack full of miscellaneous items that defied wonder because they only shared one closet and needed it for their clothes and belongings. A net brimming with soccer balls from Karin sat in one corner, with other sports gear carelessly tossed elsewhere. The other side was stacked with boxes of sewing items belonging to Yuzu._

_On the other hand, Rukia had decided maybe it _wasn't _such a good idea to place a valuable kimono in their closet, and had changed her mind at the last second._

_So, she had reluctantly used the storage closet downstairs where the Kurosaki family kept their extra summer and winter clothing in boxes. _

_Rukia felt alarm shoot straight through her when she noticed that the box was missing. She crawled up onto shelves, went through other boxes, but to no avail._

_Yuzu, Karin, and even Isshin said they hadn't been in there and that they hadn't touched the box she described. Rukia was devastated. And there was no time at all to make another. It was just too late. Rukia didn't go back; she couldn't. She couldn't bear to face Ichigo. She gave the Kurosaki family a random excuse about some emergency and fled the house. Evening followed, but she didn't go back. Rukia stayed overnight at Urahara's. The imbecilic shopkeeper tried to coax a response out of her, but she snapped at him in her stimulated paranoia and just told him that she was on duty, even though he knew she wasn't. Later on, Rukia would tell Ichigo a day from now that something had happened in Soul Society, and she had been called out on short notice by her captain. The orange-haired, short-tempered substitute Soul Reaper wouldn't believe her, and, feeling hurt that she had left him like that without asking his help, would tell her that was a load of bull-shit._

_"Screw you, Ichigo! I'm not your babysitter! You can't expect me to drag you along with me whenever something comes up!" she shouted, anger flaring. "Stop acting like a child and be a man!"_

_"I am!" he screamed._

_"THEN ACT LIKE IT!" she screamed louder. Their fury was almost visible in the frigid temperatures. They were standing out in the schoolyard, arguing again. Everyone was inside because it was too cold to eat outside. Rukia felt so burnt out from all the energy she was expending on him she thought she was going to break down and cry._

_"What the hell is wrong with you? You were perfectly fine the other day, and then you just jump up and disappear without telling me that you're going, and when you _do _come back, a day later, you sell me this bullshit about going to Soul Society for something you won't even tell me about!" Rukia flung herself around to face him, just as she was about to walk away from the mess they'd started._

_"It...is...NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She turned back around, shaking with rage that she wanted in dire to express through physical violence, and began to walk off._

_Ichigo just ran right up behind her and grabbed her by the back of her jacket, hauling her right off the ground._

_"After all the trouble we went through for you, I would think you'd have at least an ounce of respect just to thank Inoue and the others for what they did for you!" he spat. _

_"But no, you just leave at the drop of a hat like that, and for what? Soul Society! I don't care if it was Byakuya, Rukia, you-" Rukia punched him..._hard. _She landed with ease in the snow as he toppled back into the white slush on the ground. "Don't you _dare _talk to me like that," she hissed. "I very well did thank Inoue and the others! In fact, I went to their homes after I came back to apologize for the inconvenience-"_

_"And what about me! I didn't see you waltzing up to my house today just to say how sorry you were," he growled, sitting up and pressing his hand over his nose, which was bleeding copiously._

_"I thought I'd give you a little time to cool down. I figured you'd be pissed off-"_

_"You're damn right, I'm pissed off!" he barked. "You didn't even stay long enough so we could exchange gifts..." Rukia's shoulders slumped, her anger fading just as fast as it had come. _

_"I know, but...I'd rather wait until Christmas." She blushed softly as Ichigo placed a hand on her head, his free hand attempting to stave off the flow of blood from his nose._

_"Sorry about that..." she said, gesturing to his injury. He laughed._

_"Fucking hurts like hell, but I've had worse. I'll be fine. 'Sides...it'd take a lot more than a midget like you to put me down." Rukia playfully elbowed him in the side and giggled as they both walked back, side by side, to class. _

The tension between them dissolved for awhile, but when Rukia continued to search the house and didn't find the kimono, she began to lose hope. By the time Christmas came, Rukia had not only misplaced the most important gift in the world to her best friend, but she had also indirectly destroyed the gift that Ichigo himself had gotten her.

The strain on their relationship now was enormous, if not suffocating. Ichigo wasn't just wounded anymore; he was angry because he believed that he bore no significance whatsoever to her. That was anything but the truth. Even if she did have the gift, the words they had said to one another had made her think.

Just what _did _Ichigo mean to her?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! No more flashbacks! Ichi/Ruki coming right up!**

**The design for Ichigo's kimono was difficult to come by because in my mind I wanted both color and texture that would be suitable for his personality. Due to his shockingly orange hair I had to find a color that would blend well, thus the black. I chose a kimono because you don't often see Ichi wearing one other than his Soul Reaper garbs. I wanted something informal, but unfortunately black is the color that all too often says "don't screw with me", though Ichigo's face does that just fine. :)**

**Thank you to all my reviwers. You are too kind. I'm sorry for the delay, but I had to sort out some things involving school, and so I was too tired to get up and write a new chappy.**

**falconrukichi: No, Rukia did not lose Ichigo's present. She just believes she might have misplaced it, but whether it has been misplaced remains to be seen.**

**I don't own Bleach, yada-yada-yada. Onward to the story!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo was downstairs making some tea to soothe Rukia's sore throat when he noted how quiet the house was, aside from the hellish winds that beat at the structure from outside. He was halfway to the microwave when he saw the sticky note that had been posted on it.<p>

Apparently, Isshin had been woken up early by a phone call stating that he was needed at the local hospital by head director Ryuuken Ishida. Yuzu and Karin had been whisked away with him because they'd vowed that day to be with Midori, a classmate who's mother had come down ill with something. That meant one thing and one thing only: Ichigo was going to be totally alone in the household with Rukia until the blizzard passed.

"Aw, shit. Why now, of all days?" he cursed, crumpling the piece of paper up in his hand and tossing it into the trash. The sticky refused to budge, and stuck to the skin of his palm. Mug in one hand, Ichigo tried to shake it off with a tad bit more force. No go.

"Get off me, you evil sticky!" he cried with a vengeance, and began flailing around with the sticky note clinging to his hand. That was about when Rukia ambled in and froze, watching with round eyes as her companion twisted around insanely, yelling at what appeared to be a sticky note on his hand. Ichigo froze when he saw her.

"Uh..." He blushed. "It won't come off," he explained sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and strode over to him, simply raising her hand, taking a corner of the small post-it, and peeling it away with ease and depositing it into the trash bin.

"See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?" she said sardonically.

"Don't patronize me," he ground out, blushing deeper with embarrassment.

Ichigo blinked, suddenly noticing what Rukia was wearing. Usually, she wore some ugly checkered button-up with matching bottoms that varied in color but were all equally unattractive. Now, she wore a simple gown. The frilled hem stopped short of her knees, and the crimped lace of the straps at her shoulders was elegant but simple. The eggshell white fabric brought out the color in her eyes and the distinct raven black of her tresses, which cambered down the exposed supple curve of her neck...

"Are you done staring?" a voice rasped. Rukia glared up at him, her cheeks tinting a soft pink. Ichigo covered up how mortified he was by snorting.

"Who would want to look at you?" He knew that was a mistake the moment the words left his mouth. _Stupid!_

She ground her heel into his feet and rammed her elbow into his stomach before he knew what had hit him. Ichigo lay there on the floor, drooling and trying in vain to breathe...and to abstain from vomiting.

"Asshole," she said, and flounced off.

Rukia stomped up upstairs stridently to emphasize to Ichigo just how infuriated she was. Fuming, she staggered down the hall and into the bathroom. It was only when she retrieved a towel from its cubby in the cabinet next to the door that she allowed herself to let go of her frustrations in one heated exhale. She managed to ward off the superfluous emotions that plagued her, and lithely bent forward into the shower to turn the faucet on.

What she _needed_ right now was a warm shower and then a comfy mattress. Tea could wait later.

Rukia reached down and took the hem of her gown before pulling it over her head. She undid the clasp on her bra and shed her panties, efficiently folding her clothing and setting it down on the vanity. She stepped into the shower, sliding the glass door closed behind her, and stretched her hand out in order to check the temperature of the water.

Lukewarm droplets of water sprayed her fingers and rolled down into the dip of her palm. Rukia sighed, and stepped forward to succumb to the embrace of the warm water.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she thought of the way he'd stared at her. _Oh, dammit to hell! _Rukia cursed inwardly in agitation.

Couldn't she have one moment in peace without having to think of Ichigo? She wasn't so stupid she couldn't tell when a man was gawking at a woman. She'd undoubtedly been in a position to be gawked at, so she couldn't very well complain, could she? Besides, he'd at least covered it up well enough.

_Who would want to look at you? _Rukia bristled. Oh, to hell with it! She couldn't pretend she didn't care. She _did _care-a lot. _Lots of people look at me! _she thought indignantly.

_Yeah. They look _down _at you. You're so friggin' small, people would practically have to peer down past their noses just to see you, _Ichigo's voice laughed.

Rukia seethed. Now she was even hearing him in her head, dammit.

Feeling defeated and unable to enjoy her shower, she turned the knob for the water off and stepped out of the shower, snatching her towel up and swathing it around her figure twice before tucking the end of it in at her bosom. Rukia exited the bathroom, but not before getting a smaller towel to bundle around her head so water wouldn't get everywhere. She strode down the hall and entered Yuzu and Karin's room to search for her brush, and after retrieving it, sat down on the edge of her bed and toweled her hair down before brushing it out. Thoughts of what Sode no Shirayuki had said still afflicted her. Something nagged at her, but no matter how much she picked at it, it wouldn't come undone. It was all that stupid Ichigo's fault. And maybe it was her fault, too... It wasn't just about the kimono anymore. It had nothing to do with the presents all those weeks ago. It was something much more profound than that.

_You must comprehend the consequences if you get too close to that boy, Rukia... _her brother had told her. Rukia's hands dropped lifelessly to her lap, the brush clasped in them.

"I know, Byakuya," she murmured. "It's just...It's just so hard..."

"What's hard?"

Rukia's eyes snapped open as Ichigo walked into the room, a tray with two mugs settled on it in his hands.

"ICHIGO, YOU IDIOT, GET OUT! I'M NOT EVEN DRESSED YET!" Rukia's hands came up to clutch the towel protectively to her breasts, her face completely red.

Ichigo stammered something, and nearly tripped as he backed out of the room. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Don't say you're sorry, just get out!" she shrieked, slamming the door behind him as he stumbled away. Rukia bit her lip and tried to keep from laughing as she heard the flustered teenager yelp, and then there was a crash-no doubt the tea and what it had been contained in.

Outside, Ichigo groaned, slowly getting up on all fours and reaching out to pick up the shards of the mug he'd broken. With sharp reflexes, he'd managed to save the one, but the second wasn't so lucky. The tea had spilled all over the floor, and he'd managed to keep himself from getting wet by a hair when he'd grabbed the tray and shielded himself with it. _What a mess... _Well, at least he still had a fresh pot of tea downstairs on the stove. The mess could easily be cleaned up. Ichigo set to work and picked up the tray before going downstairs in search of supplies to clean up the mess. About a second passed before Rukia's door opened and she leaned out, eyes scanning the hall wearily for teenage perverts. Unfortunately, she'd left her gown and underwear in the bathroom, so she had to leave her domain in order to get dressed. One would have asked why she just didn't get some fresh clothing from her room. The answer: someone still had yet to do the laundry, and she had no clean clothes. Clean underwear, yes. Clothes? No.

Rukia charged, intent on dashing to the bathroom before Ichigo came back up and saw her mid-stride with nothing but a towel shielding certain private parts from view.

She made it half-way while minding the wet substance on the floor when she stepped on something sharp.

"Fuck," Rukia hissed, hopping onto her right foot and lifting her left into view. Blood poured around the cut where the curved shard of mug had gotten lodged into the sensitive padding of her foot. The throb of the injury was unmistakable, and so was the pain that accompanied it. Rukia grabbed the edge of the door she'd come within reach of, and pressed her face into the paneling, a drawn out sound of agony escaping her lips.

"D-dammit." She winced, grabbing the small shard and slowly pulling it loose from the gash.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Warm hands settled on her shoulders, steadying her.

"Nothing," she ground out," I've just got a piece of this mug in my foot. But, other than that, I'm just _dandy, _Ichigo."

"Cut the sarcasm, alright? You're bleeding all over the floor." Rukia glared at him, but otherwise did nothing. For a moment, she closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on moving, when Ichigo grabbed her by the waist and almost very literally threw her over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she howled, outraged.

"Pipe down," he commanded. "I'm going to take you downstairs and fix your foot. If the cut's too deep, it's going to need stitches." Rukia didn't listen.  
>"I demand that you put me down right now, Ichigo! I refuse to be treated like this, do you hear me?" He huffed, walking over to the stairway.<p>

"Refuse away. I'm not-"

"I can heal myself with _kido, _you fool! Now put me down before I seriously injure you!" Rukia squealed girlishly as he swung her down into his arms and settled her down in the middle of the stairs. Ichigo then proceeded to crouch down and give her a fixed stare.

She blushed needlessly. "What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Well, I was under the impression that you could heal yourself. I guess not," he said, and shrugged, reaching out to grab her again.

"Wait, wait! I _can! _Watch!" Feeling pressured, Rukia cradled her wounded foot and brought it up onto her opposite leg for support. She splayed her hands before the injury, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't dredge up an ounce of spirit energy. Moreover, she felt stressed by the way he was staring at her.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" she griped.

"Like what?" Ichigo queried, smirking evilly.

Taking what shred of dignity she had in hand, Rukia smacked him and crossed her arms, sulking. Then, feeling unsatisfied, she used her good foot and planted it in on his chest, aiming to push him down the stairs so that he suffered a painful journey down to the foyer. Ichigo predicted this easily, and grabbed her leg.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not falling for that." He grinned obnoxiously. Rukia obliged, and shoved, sending the both of them hurtling downstairs. She flipped stylishly through the air after riding part of the way down on top of him, and landed on him in such a way that she kneed him in the groin.

"You're the devil incarnate," he chocked out. "How many times are you going to aim below the waist?" Rukia crawled off of him, brushing herself off as she did so.

"Until you can't have children," she replied. "Now go get some ice for that and hurry up before I bleed to death." Adjusting the towel on her form, she didn't notice when Ichigo grabbed her by the ankle and pulled. Rukia yelped as she landed on top of the orange-haired substitute, his arms instinctively coming out to catch her before she hit the ground.

The final traces of silence that enveloped the household were instantaneous. Everything was so still that the only sound that could be perceived was the telltale lashing of the wind and snow outside hammering down on the house.

It was so quiet she could hear his heart beating...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: When I woke up one morning and looked on my mobile phone to see if any reviews had cropped up for my stories, I was **_**not **_**expecting for it to have shot up from 13 to 19 overnight. **

**Kaileychicago: Thank you **_**so **_**much for reviewing every chapter. I wasn't expecting it, but it made me happy to know that you took the time and consideration to comment on each chappy.**

**Poisonfish: I'm brilliant? Why thank you! I'm glad you liked the sticky note moment. It was very amusing for me to write. I wanted to at least dispel the tension, if only for a moment. Here's your awaited update!**

**Thank you to everyone else who has clicked on this and read it! Your positive comments make my day! **

* * *

><p>Rukia didn't know why, but she felt no inclination whatsoever to move. At that moment, she felt that all was right with the world where she was. Yet at the same time, their bodies couldn't have been more taut if they'd tried, and their meditation wavered only seconds on the natural disaster taking place outside before it eventually drifted to the hurried beating of their hearts and the way in which they were meshed together. Her nose was nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and at this proximity now, she could decipher the distinctive musky scent she'd never known he had until they'd been this close. Her legs soon fatigued in the stiff position they were in on either side of his hips, and eventually she moved them closer together to somewhat relieve the strain. The damp skin of her belly brushed up against his own where her towel had come loose and where his shirt had ridden up when they'd landed on the floor after their tumble down the stairs.<p>

An involuntary rush of pride rocked her as she shifted, feeling the defined contours of his body moving against the curves of hers. Rukia could tell that Ichigo had grown physically in comparison to the immature brat he'd been when they had first encountered one another. He was so different, it almost startled her. She tried to deny the physical attraction amongst everything else, despite the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about how good he smelled, and she was actually debating whether or not she should lick him just to see if he tasted as good as he-_No, Rukia, a Kuchiki does not think like that! _she chastised herself. Unbeknownst to her inner turmoil, Ichigo deliberated whether he should let go of her or not. He still had his arms folded around her waist, pressing her body against his own-not that he was noticing this. If he let his awareness drift for just a moment, he observed that her hair smelled of that new aloe vera cucumber-scented shampoo Yuzu had bought-_his _shampoo. The tension was broken by the following words:

"You've been using my shampoo again, haven't you?" he inquired. "What have I told you about that?"

"Dammit, Ichigo! That was supposed to be _mine, _and you know it!" she cried, grabbing her towel and bringing it up to cover herself as she sat up.

"As I recall, Yuzu said it was mine!"

"It has _my _name on it!" she retorted.

"Like hell it does!" he argued. "And even if it did, that doesn't make it yours!"

"It's not like you need it! Your hair's so insanely bright, it probably _repels _grime!" she snapped.

"Don't talk about it like that! And it _does_ get dirty!"

"Ichigo, you could be in the Guinness Book of World Records, because I've never known your hair to get greasy, frizzy, dry, or otherwise!" she exclaimed. "When you were in Soul Society for my rescue, you weren't even within distance of a bathroom, and yet despite the fact that you went through hell and back, your _hair _comes out perfect! Untouched!"

"Well, when you put it like that..." There was a contemplative silence. "How 'bout we just share it?" And thus a truce was born.

Rukia draped her arm around Ichigo's neck as he hoisted her up in his arms and carried her to the living room. Right at that moment, they decided to put the former incident out of their minds. Her foot was bleeding and cramping up, and, frankly, her mind was too frazzled for her to think lucidly about how she felt for her constant companion.

She sighed, her body going lax as she was set down on the couch in the living room. Rukia repositioned herself after much fidgeted and worked the toes on her right foot as Ichigo examined her injury.

"Well, you won't need stitches, but...I'll bandage it up pretty good and treat it with a regional anesthetic just to make sure." Telling her to wait just a moment, he departed the room.

"Don't you have any clothes?" Ichigo called from the next room.

"No, not until Yuzu does the laundry," she replied.

Ichigo grumbled something incoherently, taking the steps upstairs two at a time. He strode into his room with ease, looking around until he laid eyes on his closet.

He slid the door open and slanted forward on the balls of his feet in order to reach the box on the top shelf, but as he edged it out, something was dislodged from the top of it and hit him on the head. Ichigo grunted, pirouetting about while trying to balance the container of clothes he kept stowed away. He turned, tucking the box under his arm and massaging the sore area just at the back of his skull. His brow creased in bewilderment as he circled around, rubbing his head absent-mindedly until his eyes settled on the box. It was a thin, rectangular box of a peach color with a lavender bow on the front. Ichigo hadn't noticed it before. The plastic container he had now had been retrieved from the storage room; he must have gotten the smaller box mixed up with it by mistake. It was funny, though, he couldn't recall ever seeing this before.

Crouching down and setting his burden aside, Ichigo fingered the lavender bow, automatically catching sight of the miniature card that had been stapled to it. Cautiously using his thumb and index finger, he parted either ends of the card and read what was inside.

_To Ichigo, from Rukia. _

_p.s. Don't complain about what I got you._

He caught his breath. _Could it be...? _Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, he quickly untied the bow and discarded it. He deduced that his justification for opening the gift was because Christmas had already passed and it _was _his after all-not that he possibly had a hope in hell that this was it. Rukia hadn't even gotten him anything, but at the same time she hadn't necessarily _denied_ getting him nothing. Ichigo just decided to throw all care to the wind and see what the hell was in the box. Gently, he lifted the lid and peered inside. Ichigo kept a slight distance, as if he was afraid the thing might blow up or something. He never really knew with Rukia. He figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

But he was wrong about his thoughts of a bomb or something Chappy related. Inside of the box was the most smooth-looking, blackest fabric he'd ever laid eyes on.

Ichigo twitched when he saw the dog tags. _I should have known, _he thought inwardly. Of course she'd do something like that to tick him off. Still, it was the thought that counts.

Yet..._Why the hell did she wait all this time...? _No, Rukia wouldn't be so cruel. And she hadn't put the box in his closet; _he _had. He had gone down to the storage closet a few days before he and his family were due for vacation to get the extra box of clothes he kept stowed away for winter. _And I picked up the box by accident...which also happened to be the present Rukia got me for Christmas... _

"Aw, shit," Ichigo groaned. No wonder she had been avoiding him: she hadn't been able to find his gift because he'd taken it. No one would have thought to ask him, since he wasn't supposed to know about it. "Dammit, I'm such an idiot." He fingered the fabric of the kimono, amazed by how soft it was. "Why didn't she just say that she'd lost it?"

That was what he couldn't understand. He knew Rukia well; she had an enormous amount of pride for her abilities. She had made the kimono and had worked hard for it, so it was only natural that she feel responsible enough to look for it on her own without help.

"But to make me that she'd gotten me nothing," he growled. "That stupid little midget..." And what about the gift he'd gotten _her. _He knew she hadn't lost _that. _There was no way in hell simply because it was impossible to lose the thing he'd gotten her. And Ichigo found it highly unlikely that something hadn't happened to it because Rukia couldn't have hid it; it had been nearly a month and he hadn't so much as gotten a glimpse of it-not in her room or anywhere else. It sort of pissed him off because he'd gone through so much for something she would practically have a stroke for, and the end results were "It's okay". What was even stranger: all those presents for one midget on Christmas and he hadn't seen any excessive changes to her room. Ichigo knew she hadn't used Karin and Yuzu's closet, and he knew she wouldn't have just dragged them back to Soul Society. Knowing her, Rukia would have shown such gifts off to her friends-or rubbed it in Renji's face. So what had happened that had changed all that?

_What happened, Rukia?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we see now that things are progressing between Ichigo and Rukia. I would also like to remark that, yes; I will eventually reveal what Ichigo got Rukia for Christmas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to: forever-will-love2112, Anonymous, Lunacat13, Bree Renee, thatlazybum, Poisonfish, and Kaileychicago.**

**forever-will-love2112: I'm glad to see you like this fic. I had to brood alot before I could get the moment with Rukia on top of Ichigo right. Fangirls rule!**

**Anonymous: Anonymous, you ask and you shall receive.**

**Lunacat13: LOL! No, Rukia didn't use superglue. Actually, her towel did fall loose during their tumble down the stairs. It's mentioned in this chapter.**

**thatlazybum: I'm sorry that you feel that the story is going slow. Originally, I didn't intend for this story to be multi-chaptered. I don't even recall how it originated. I just started writing, and this is the result. I'm glad you think it's well written, though.**

**Poisonfish: Don't die on me yet! Unfortunately, you'll have to wait three chapters before you ever find out what Ichigo got Rukia. The reason for this is because I'm trying to build a solid path towards more interaction between Ichigo and Rukia.**

**Kaileychicago: No, it's not a necklace, just to ease your curiosity. I can't imagine Rukia wanting or wearing jewelry, and I can't imagine Ichigo buying it let alone going into a store for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Dude. I totally don't own Bleach. Who knew? <strong>

* * *

><p>Despite all reason, he decided not to say anything about the box. He tied the bow back around it just like it had been before he'd opened it, and set it back up inside his closet.<p>

As much as he wanted to say something, he knew it just wouldn't be right, nor would it be the same. This was Rukia's burden. If she even gave half a damn than she would say something when she wanted to. He shouldn't have to remind her that she could rely on him with whatever was unsettling her. The information she guarded so closely was a weight she'd have to bare until she chose to come clean to him-on her own terms. Ichigo was determined to see just how long she'd go hiding the truth from him.

If she felt so guilty that she was even willing to shy out of being honest to _him _of all people, then he would leave it at that.

Not knowing what else to do, Ichigo gathered the plastic syringe and snatched up a random shirt from his drawer before heading to the bathroom, recovering her underwear-while averting his eyes to spare himself the mental images-and dashing downstairs as fast as he could.

"It's about time," Rukia grumbled, arms crossed. "I thought you were never going to come back." She glared at him as he strode over to the couch and bent down on one knee.

Every movement was jumpy, as if he was on edge. He scolded himself for letting former events get to him, and tried to drive away the unwarranted stress as he removed the plastic from the needle with his teeth. His fingers grazed her foot as he moved forward and lifted it to inspect the damage once more, only for her to immediately snatch it back and press herself into the couch.

"What's with the needle?" she questioned wearily, her eyes flashing to the syringe and then to him.

"Relax," he snorted, turning to grab the small glass bottle of anesthetic, "it's just to numb the pain."

"No," she said abruptly. Ichigo paused, swiveling around to face her. "Oh, for the love of all that's holy, Rukia," he groaned when he saw her expression, "it's just a needle!

"Yes, well," she said, trying to straighten up with what dignity she had and failing miserably, "I don't need it."

"Yes, you do, or you'll be in a world of pain later on." There was silence as she glared at him. This look clearly said that her demands were final. Ichigo begged to differ.

"Rukia...you have fought countless Hollows and have been on the collecting end of shit far worse than this, and you mean to tell me...that you're afraid of a _needle?"_

She blinked. "Humor me, Ichigo."

"Okay," he said, giving a resigned sigh. "You are too damn short." He stated this as a fact, and the way in which he said it caused Rukia to twitch with scarcely disguised wrath. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me, Kurosaki?" she hissed.

"Yes, I am. And I would also like to point out that after our tumble down the stairs, your towel came loose and I saw your breasts," he mentioned. Rukia flushed red.

"And...to tell the truth? You're more flat-chested than a cutting board," he finally conceded.

Rukia exploded; that was just the last straw. "WHY YOU MISOGYNISTIC, CONCEITED, SELFISH, EGOTISTICAL, _INFURIATING _ASSHOLE!" she screamed, heaving for air after that mouthful of adjectives. "You...are a prick, Ichigo!" She mustered these words with as much passion as she could find, cheeks stained red, nails digging so hard into the skin of her palms that it left behind crescent-shaped impressions. Rukia gnawed on her lip with anger as she saw that he wasn't even listening to her anymore.

Ichigo wiped the wet pad over her skin as he waved the _empty _syringe in her face, having used the distraction of her outrage to his full advantage.  
>"Y-you mean...?" she began, shocked.<p>

"Yeah, I pissed you off on purpose. And don't worry, you're breasts are fine; I just said those things to rile you up," he confessed. "Otherwise, you never would have let me give you the shot." Rukia sat there, dumbfounded. She remained quiet as he fetched the bandages and bound her foot up, while at the same time being sensible as to how strict the dressings were. It wasn't the fact that she was surprised by his methods that silenced her. If anything, she would have been downright ticked off that he had so willingly offended her. No.

It stunned her, the lengths he was prepared to go to for her. Now that she looked at it, all the quarrels and plights that they had gone through together were more or less just a front-a well fashioned facade. This was a facade so well-founded that they didn't even question it. Why was it that everybody else did?

Everybody else seemed convinced that Ichigo and Rukia were in a relationship, never mind their dissimilarities. There wasn't a day that they walked to school together- that they weren't by the other's side when they went to class or when they went to lunch together-where rumors didn't reach them. Were they just ignorant? Or did they just refuse to acknowledge it because they knew what it would mean if they did?

Maybe she was digging to deep into it; maybe she was just beginning to realize the ripples on the surface.

Her answer to this nonsensical thinking whenever she found herself looking at him for too long, like now, for instance, was that it just wouldn't work. Rukia had to constantly remind herself of that.

When you love someone, the very sound of his voice can make you smile in insentience now matter how casual he is about addressing you. Even if you aren't smiling on the outside, you glow on the inside because of its very simplicity. When he instructs you on something-say, on how to open a juice box-you can't help but look up at him with slight awe merely because he knows something you don't, and because the effortless action of opening your favorite beverage makes you giddy inside when you finally taste it.

He doesn't say it, but he thinks the look on your face is cute when you want something.

When you love someone, brushing against them is an unspoken language of affection or greeting.

When you love someone, standing by their side is a privilege that only his closest friends and family share, but has a special meaning reserved for you alone.

But when you love someone who is from a world very different than your own, this is where you put your back to the wall. Rukia had a duty, and where she came from there were no chances that she could ever hope for love. Her very standard of living was unhealthy for a successful relationship. Ichigo was a human; she was a Soul Reaper.

It would be many years yet before he passed on to Soul Society, and even then, would he still remember her? Rukia couldn't ask him to wait for her. Ichigo would eventually want to marry and have children in his future. He would want to be happy. These were all things she was incapable of giving. There was no guarantee of a future for them together.

Rukia admitted it: she and Ichigo weren't even close to being friends. But she would never be a lover that was for sure. Yet, despite the blatant resolve in her mind, why did her heart ache so? Why was it that-

"Shit!" Ichigo spat as the lights went out, shrouding the living room in darkness. "The damn blizzard knocked the power out!" Rukia heard her companion fumbling around for a moment until she heard him hit a wall on the far side of the room and mutter an oath. "Just a moment. I'll be right back. I think Yuzu keeps some candles somewhere..."

She heard him leave, and then she was alone to her own thoughts. Rukia had never felt so conflicted in all her life. And outside, the storm didn't show any signs of letting up.

The wind continued to lash at the house discordantly, causing the structure to creak from where it stood in the path of chaos. It was pitch black outside, but if one had bothered to take a look out the window, they would have seen the snow had already piled up to two feet outside against the house. Karakura town was completely still.

The only thing that moved in the Kurosaki household were two unfortunate Soul Reapers that were stuck there together, alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to: thatlazybum, Kaileychicago, loverofgin, Lunacat13, forever-will-love2112, and dudetb3.**

**forever-will-love2112: I thought it was unorthodox too. The only reason Rukia didn't lash out or anything was because she was too busy cursing Ichigo out. Btw, where the heck did you get the chappy-shaped strawberry idea from? Ichigo would have to be practically insane to think of something like that! LMAO.**

**loverofgin: I'm glad you like it so far.**

**Lunacat13: He was just trying to reassure her. After all, no girl wants to be told they're flat-chested. If he hadn't confirmed to her that it wasn't true, he would have been forever crippled of his ability to have children. :o**

**dudetb3: Oooh, capital letters. That's a first. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Also, for this chapter onward, things are going to begin heating up and we'll be going a little more in depth to Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. Feelings they never thought they had will come to light, and so will a few other things that have remained unknown up until now. Expect a lot of friction between the two for awhile as they come to terms with their outlook on the relationship they have. But never fear! It will all smooth out eventually. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

* * *

><p>After a whole lot of fumbling and tripping multiple times over nothing in particular, Ichigo managed to retrieve a flashlight from a shelf in the storage closet. Lucky for him, Yuzu had stocked up on candles before the storm had hit Karakura and had left a wide resource of batteries, so the both of them could probably last for awhile as long as they used the candles and saved the batteries for the flashlights. The bad news was that everything was in the storage closet, and Ichigo couldn't see squat, so he was basically fumbling around and getting no progress.<p>

"Idiot," a voice said behind him, and he shrieked, jumping through the air.

"Dammit, you crazy midget. Don't sneak up behind me like that!" he exclaimed, seeing the outline of her shadow against the background.

"Don't you know anything?" she inquired, and a small spherical ball of energy formed inches from her palm, illuminating the shadowy hall in an ethereal glow that reached into the closet and shed light onto the items Ichigo had been looking for.

"Jeez...you are such a show off, you know that?" he accused.

"Shut up!" she spat, flaring up immediately and leaning forward on the tips of her toes to make herself seem taller and more threatening. It really didn't work.

"You should be grateful-thanking me, even! God! You would think you never even had a mother to teach you-" Rukia caught herself, biting her lip just as hurt crept into his chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry. That was out of line," she conceded.

"What are you talking about, you stupid midget?" She looked up at him in surprise to see that the expression on his face had melted away, to be replaced with agitation. Ichigo slapped her on the back, nearly sending her flying forward into the floor. "You're the one should be grateful to _me. _After all, _I'm _the one who bandaged you up." The insult didn't touch her like it normally would have. Rukia reached out for his arm with her free hand as he turned to take up a flashlight from the shelf nearby.

"You don't have to cover it up, Ichigo. I know I hit a sore spot, okay? I just wasn't thinki-"

"Yeah, you weren't thinking," he interjected, pivoting. "You know, Rukia, it _appalls _me just how often you don't think." The scathing tone to his voice caused her to flinch.  
>"Excuse me?"<p>

"Yeah. You don't think at all to thank someone when they give something to you. Not only that, you don't even return the favor," he growled. Rukia's cheeks visibly flushed with anger. "Now, listen here, Ichigo. You know damn well-"

"NO, RUKIA, I _DON'T _KNOW! PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME!" he exploded. Ichigo knew he was going over the edge now, and that she should stop before he said something that hurt them both, but he couldn't take the lies anymore. What was it that she was trying so hard to keep from him? Because he sure as hell knew that it wasn't regarding the present.

"Why is it that you can never tell me the truth?"

"I _am _telling the truth," she wailed, stomping her foot like a helpless child.

"Oh?" he ground out, jaw set. And then, after much glaring and failing to screw an answer out of her when all she could do was look at the floor, he went over the edge.

"How about we start with what happened on Christmas?" Rukia looked up at him in horror.

"Don't even go there," she warned.

"First, why the _hell _is it, that after everything we've been through together, I go through a_ month_ of slave driving for Rangiku, ten days of picking up after Shunsui, and two days of being tested on by Mayuri for God only knows what which put me in the relief unit for a _week _until I could get my hands on something I know you would die for, and the end result is a _shitload _of lies!" he screamed. But that wasn't the end of it. "Not only that, after going for a month without anything being said, I find out that you made me believe you didn't get me anything for Christmas-that you didn't care-and because of what-because you were _ashamed?" _He looked at her blankly. Rukia was crying now, tears pouring down her face. She didn't know how he knew, but he knew now, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"Because I worked _hard _on that damned thing, Ichigo!" she wailed. "I spent hours of vigorous work just like you did to make it! And in the end, I lost it! No shame I felt could have been worse knowing that I went through all that I did to make something to give to you that would have a part of me in it, and I just couldn't find it...!" She sobbed, gasping for air.

"And you know what? I _would _have told you, Ichigo. All that time you were on vacation, I was searching for it. That was why I stayed here." Rukia sniffled, gazing up at her companion with large, owl-like eyes. "And then, the night before you were due back, an Adjuchas smashed through the house, b-breathing fire. I-it burned everything," she said, then turned on him, angry again. "Now do you get it, you jerk? If it wasn't bad enough I lost your gift, I also didn't have the power to protect the one you got me. I lost everything everyone gave me! Byakuya, Orihime, Ishida, Chad...Y-you! I couldn't do it! I would have rather you think your efforts had been worth _something _rather than nothing at all. And when you told me how much effort you'd gone through just for one single thing-for me, no less-I just couldn't tell you what had happened! So screw you, you selfish bastard!"

Rukia spun around, dashing away down the hall and going to the living room, where she slipped her undergarments on and opened the box Ichigo had picked up from upstairs to grab one of his shirts. She had already distinguished her _kido _light back near the storage closet upon taking off, but she made her way well in the dark nonetheless.

"Rukia!" he called, a beam of light moving about where he was somewhere in the foyer. The ray from the flashlight fell on her from where Ichigo stepped into the entrance of the den. She toweled her hair down thoroughly some more, pulling the sleeves of the white shirt back up to her elbows because they were too long and tugging the hem down to where it reached her knees.

"Rukia, look, I'm sorr-"

"You know what, Ichigo?" she began, whirling around to face him. "I _do _think, and I _do _care." With that, she folded her nightgown and cradled the bundle against her breasts before walking briskly past him and continuing up the stairs. Ichigo immediately tagged along, not wanting her to be without light lest she trip and hurt herself.

She didn't shrug him off or tell him to get lost, so he assumed he was okay for now. In reality, Rukia was just ignoring him. As soon as she marched into Yuzu and Karin's room, she began taking clothes out of drawers and tossing them onto her bed. "Wh-what are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm leaving," she said curtly.

"Rukia, have you looked out the window? There's over two feet of snow out there! The wind would blow you away! You wouldn't make it a second out there!" he tried to reason.

She turned to glare at him, lips pursed. "I don't care."

"Be rational, for God's sake! The only thing you're going to accomplish is getting yourself killed!" he argued. Rukia snapped.

"I DON'T CARE, ICHIGO!" she screamed. "THE LAST PLACE I WANT TO BE IN THIS GODFORSAKEN WORLD IS IN HERE, STUCK WITH YOU! YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT HOW I FEEL, SO JUST BACK OFF!" He breathed in evenly, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Then tell me," he coaxed.

"No. I will _never _tell you how I feel. And you will _never _understand..." she cried, sobbing and gasping for air that she felt would never come. "You are the most ungrateful person I've ever met, do you know that, Ichigo? All you've ever done is complain from the moment I gave you my abilities! You've never once taken my feelings into consideration-"

"That's not true-" he began, trying to defend himself.

"It is!" she broke him off. "The closest thing to a kind act I've gotten out of you is opening a damn juice box! Everything else you do, you do grudgingly. You act like you hate to be seen with me in public-for God's sake, you never even pressured me to go on vacation with you!" Rukia finished this with a tone of exasperation, throwing her hands into the air.

"I have a reputation to uphold!" he told her.

"I don't give a damn, Ichigo!" she screamed. "I don't care if you're the resident bad-ass! I don't care if people talk behind our backs! Your opinion matters to me!"

"But, Renji-" he started, and she gave a shrill screech of frustration.

"ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME, YOU ASS? _YOUR _OPINION, NOT RENJI'S! THIS IS YOUR LIFE, YOUR HOUSE, AND YOUR SCHOOL! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS JOB, ICHIGO, BUT I TOOK IT BECAUSE I _WANTED _TO, AND BECAUSE YOUR WELL-BEING MATTERS TO ME! I CAN TAKE EVERYTHING ELSE YOU'VE DONE SO FAR, BUT I WILL _NOT _LET YOU STAND THERE AND ACCUSE ME OF NOT CARING, BECAUSE THE REASON I KEEP THESE THINGS INSIDE IS TO PROTECT YOU!" Rukia deserted her belongings, frenetically rifling through her things and pulling out her soul candy, just in case she needed it. She quickly slipped her windbreaker on, even though she was betting on a whim that it wouldn't do any good, and pulled the hood over her head. Rukia snatched up some cargo pants and donned them without thinking. After gathering her scarf and gloves, she shoved her way past Ichigo, mentally noting that she would have to ask someone to get her luggage later on after the blizzard had passed.

"Rukia," he pleaded from behind her, "please, _please _don't do this."

"It's too late," she said. "I already have."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to: Lunacat13, thatlazybum, loverofgin, Fried Chicken, ItsCobalt, Infinity Comes To A End, Deviltrigger Dante, Kaileychicago, Poisonfish, and hinataellis.**

**hinataellis: Aw, I'm glad to see that my story has such a great impact.**

**loverofgin: Thank you very much for the compliment. Don't worry, Rukia's absence has a purpose for the story and its growth. **

**thatlazybum: Thank you so much for pointing out my mistake. I'm an absolute grammatical freak and I cannot handle it when I get words or punctuation wrong. I went right back and fixed that in a jiffy. And I do hope you think Ichigo's reaction is a good one. Read on to figure out.**

**A/N: This chapter isn't going to have much Rukia in it. It's mainly going to focus on Ichigo and his feelings towards his relationship with her. It will have hardly any action at all, so I'm sorry if it seems dull. The reason I'm doing this is because I wanted a little time in the story from Ichigo's perspective focusing on how he views everything that has happened between him and Rukia thus far. Everything will pick up in the following chapters, don't worry. I've posted this chappy a little earlier because of the unexpected abundance of responses I got for the last one. :) Reviews make me glow.**

**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Rukia became doubtful about her resolve upon opening the window in Ichigo's room. The wind swept through the room with such velocity that the frost and snow stung her cheeks like needles. The disorder outside was so bad that it bordered on a whiteout; she couldn't see anything except for the veiled white of the snow that completely shrouded the town's background from view. On top of that, even despite the fact that it was nearing afternoon, the sky was opaque in such a way that it looked like midnight rather than day. All she could see was the faint outline of houses and all she could feel was the fierce sting of Mother Nature trying to take her feet out from under her and push her back inside. But Rukia was stubborn; she didn't think she could take another minute where she was. She automatically did what she was used to when faced with a situation where she felt cornered and when all she had left was gut feeling to get through it: she ran away.<p>

"RUKIA, STOP THIS!" Ichigo screamed from where he stood in the doorway to his room, his arm raised to shield himself from the blustery weather that was rushing through the window like the heated air discharged from a jet engine, tearing papers from his desk and sending them scattering everywhere, and making his bed sheets damp with snow and sleet. And then, as soon as he blinked, she was gone, falling off the edge of the sill and into the rage of the snowstorm outside.

"RUKIAAA!" he bellowed, rushing to the window and leaning out into the disarray, trembling not with cold, but with fear that something had happened to her.

Snowflakes collected in the spiky strands of his orange hair, but no matter hard he looked, he couldn't see through the never-ending white of the snow around, above, and below him. He couldn't see the familiar raven black of her tresses or even the indistinct outline of her jacket, and he wouldn't have heard her voice if she'd called out because of the deafening noise of the storm around him. "RUKIAAAA!" Ichigo continued calling her a name for what seemed like forever with nothing but the howl of the blizzard for his answer, and when his cheeks and fingers were finally numb from the cold and wet, he withdrew and closed the window. He stood there for a while, standing in a puddle of water and trembling violently from his frigid wet clothing as he stared solemnly past the glass pane in hopes that his friend would come back. Fifteen minutes passed and there was still no Rukia, and what medical know-how that Ichigo had beckoned him to get into hot water before he became hypothermic. Grimacing, he peeled away his pants, boxers, and shirt and tossed them into the laundry basket for wobbling down the hall to the bathroom with his flashlight in hand. He switched the faucet on the shower as hot as it would go and supported himself against the wall a moment before sinking down onto the floor, unbidden thoughts consuming him.

Rukia had been right: he _was _selfish. He never told her how much it meant to have her by his side and when he had the chance, he completely screwed it up by making quips about her height or just acting plain insolent because she rubbed him in the wrong way. And why was it that he always had to get on her case? Why couldn't he just listen to her? That was all she wanted, after all. Yet he just couldn't stand when she wasn't completely open with him. They were partners, for the love of all that's holy! They were supposed to be honest with one another, but every time it came down to simple sincerity, there would be a deeper underlying problem behind the whole thing that eluded him.

This wasn't about what had happened a month ago anymore; it was something else completely beneath the surface. _BECAUSE THE REASON I KEEP THESE THINGS INSIDE IS TO PROTECT YOU! _Ichigo closed his eyes as the warm spray of water raised his body temperature back to normal. The darkness in the stall was chased away by the flashlight on the vanity, but in the corners of the bathroom, shadows still remained, clinging on the walls and crevices where the light didn't reach.

_Just what are you hiding, Rukia?_

It wasn't that Ichigo was unappreciative of what he'd been given. Since gaining this ability and learning that there was a whole other world beyond that of the living, he couldn't imagine a reality where he _wasn't _a Soul Reaper. To some, this power was a sugar rush of adrenaline that you could flaunt to any and everyone; for him, it was the dull blade he'd been holding from the time his mother had died that had been made that much sharper by his will to protect. He would have never known how to hold that sword and would have stumbled and fallen if Rukia hadn't been there to catch him time and again and scold him on how to do it right. For him, it had been like running blind before he'd met Rukia. He'd been walking in a haze of pain for so long, he forgot how to smile and eventually succumbed to a fight or die lifestyle in which he was most known for his bad reputation by teachers and students at school. He kept everything inside and shut himself off from everyone because he was afraid getting closer would only get them hurt.

When he met her ten years later after it had all begun, he was given an opportunity he'd never thought he would have. After everything he'd gone through, he'd had the chance to have countless adventures, eradicate Hollows, and avenge the death of his mother with his pride intact.

But after she was gone and he was left laying there on the pavement in a widening pool of blood with his heart in fragments, the look on her face lingered in his mind hours after. Her expression spoke a thousand words. Many years ago, Rukia had been happy. Ichigo imagined that she must have smiled a lot more, but she still had trouble making friends and she still kept her most personal thoughts to herself despite the fact that one person or more may have pried. But she had been happy. Then something had happened to her that crushed her into a million pieces and rendered her useless, and it didn't matter what anyone said or did, she just couldn't be fixed no matter what.

Rukia had been cold and calculative when they had met-no better than her brother-and before she'd transferred her powers to him, had addressed him as "boy" and had talked down to him as if were no more significant to her than a subordinate was to his superior. Somehow, saving his life had been an accomplishment to her because it had rescued her from making the same mistake she'd made in her past. But when Rukia had believed Ichigo had died at the hand of Byakuya, she'd given up reason for living and had spared him immediate death just so he could survive for a few more minutes. When Rukia had been in his world, she had been hesitant to accept its customs and value, but as time passed she slowly began to love it and the people in it. Two months wasn't very long to get to know a person, but Ichigo managed that and more with her than he ever could have thought possible. Being with Rukia had been like staring at the sun for too long. When you look into the sun's glare for long enough, you become blinded by its beauty, and even after it's gone, its effect is residual. That was what Ichigo Kurosaki's life had been like during the brief two months he had training with Rukia.

He hadn't just been absorbed in his duty as a Soul Reaper; he had been absorbed in _her. _Because when he was around her, he didn't have to be in pain anymore.

He didn't realize just how much he owed her for making the rain go away until she was gone. He didn't realize how much passion he was putting into getting his abilities while he was being chased by Kisuke in the underground facility beneath his shop. When he was struggling with his Hollow weeks later, he didn't think about going back and doing it all over again; he accepted it and did what he had to do. When he was so close to the Senzaikyu and blood was pouring out of the gash in his chest as Kenpachi walked away, he didn't lie down and die, but got back up and fought harder than before. But when it was all over and he was standing at a _senkaimon _directed for home, he knew he was disappointed she had refused to come back with him. Her light still lingered afterward, and there wasn't any sight of a cloud nearby. The rain had stopped for good.

Ichigo couldn't call her his friend after everything they had gone through, even though this is what he called her to everyone he asked. In his heart, she was something more than a friend. It wasn't a lie though when he revolted to those who said they were a couple. The notion of even calling her a girlfriend was far too ridiculous.

_Yet..._He would put his life on the line for her, he cared for her feelings on such a profound level that he could feel her pain emotionally, and sometimes he'd have to yell sense into her just to get her to see face, and vice versa. Without Rukia, he felt like he was falling.

Was this what it felt like to be in love?

He couldn't make head nor tails of it: this sensation tantamount to floating without gravity, and the raw burn of acknowledgement which burned even more when he focused on it for too long. It didn't matter how many times he tried to overlook it, because one way or the other, it always had its way of resurfacing.

_It was getting too unbearable to ignore any longer... _

The only reason he didn't say anything was because he'd gotten used to quelling his wavering heart. After all, no one was afraid of saying to another how much they felt for them; in the end, they were just afraid of the answer. He knew Rukia too well to bet on a whim that she would share these feelings. Even then, he was unsure if he could come to terms with what _these _emotions were exactly. His heart may have known what this turmoil was inside of him, but he was nowhere near mentally ready to come clean with the fact that this affection was more deep-rooted than he would care to know.

In the end, when it came down to it, Ichigo found he would rather have Rukia as a friend than anything more. Did that mean he was willing to sacrifice everything else inside just for the sake of maintaining something that no longer existed?

_And the wall between them began to crumble..._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to wolflovers6, Infinity Comes To A End, thatlazybum, Kaileychicago, loverofgin, and rabbit153. **

**wolflovers6: I realize it may be partly OOC on Ichigo's part for him not to go to Rukia's rescue, but due to the situation I think it would be pointless if he were to go out in the middle of a blizzard when it's only likely that the results will be unproductive. He may feel helpless at this point, but he most definitely wouldn't be helping himself or Rukia by going after her, especially when she doesn't even want to be followed to begin with. This puts Ichigo in a tight spot.**

**Infinity Comes To A End: I like sour patch kids... :}**

**thatlazybum: Thanks for pointing that out. **

**And to everyone else out there, thank you for your reviews. I'm glad to see that the last chapter wasn't as dull as I thought it would be. I won't be updating for a few days. At the very least, I'll see if I can post the next chapter on Monday. As for now, enjoy this chapter! It's my way of celebrating my 50 reviews!**

* * *

><p>When the scalding hot water became too much to bear anymore and Ichigo realized he was just wasting water while he spaced out, he got up and switched the faucet off.<p>

Leaning out of the stall, he snatched up his towel and tilted forward a little and began vigorously rubbing it through his hair to get all the water off so he didn't catch cold.

Shivering from the chilly air, he wrapped the towel around his waist and picked up the flashlight before exiting the bathroom. The state of the house was as empty as it was morbid, and even though he shone light in all directions just to make sure the corners were as vacant as they seemed, it did nothing to bring life back to the place.

The sounds of the blizzard outside didn't alter in any way from the way it had been since that morning, and the structure of the Kurosaki's residence continued to creak on its foundation as the wind picked up at intervals as if in spite of the house that was in the storm's path. With no power, temperatures had declined dramatically in the solid dwelling, though Ichigo was far from worried about this. If he had to, he could bundle up and hide away in bed till it passed. What he was worried about was Rukia, who was out there in that whiteout with scarcely enough clothing to make it one step out into the tempest that was the downpour outside. Ichigo had half a mind to just go out there himself and look for her, but he knew he wouldn't be helping her situation at all by putting himself in danger as well. What he could do was wait for her, if she even came back, and be ready to swathe her in a bathrobe and dowse her in warm water to normalize her body temperature. Ichigo would have liked to fix her soup as well, but unfortunately, what with the power outage, that was out of the question.

Sighing, Ichigo entered his room and cursed when he nearly slipped on the icy water on the floor, which had blown through the window upon Rukia's departure. He muttered unintelligibly to himself as he left his room and hurried down the hall to retrieve some towels to clean up the mess. He grabbed a change of sheets on the way for his bed and thanked his luck that his closet had been closed when the window had been opened, leaving the spare futons dry. Halfway down the hall, Ichigo stepped into something sticky and pointed his flashlight down, nearly flailing around and spitting when he saw that he'd forgotten to clean up the spilt tea and the shards of mug. "Great. Just _great," _he growled, jumping around the mess and heading downstairs to get some cleaning agents and paper napkins. Yet another failure for him to clean up, he thought.

Doing a quick detour, Ichigo went to the living room and rummaged through the container of his clothes before picking out a pair of boxers-he'd wondered where those had gone-and black slights, the leggings of which were a little looser than what he would have preferred. _Oh well, _he thought. _I'll deal with it. _Flinging his towel over his shoulder, he gripped his flashlight and went to the kitchen and got the supplies he needed. The sound of the pads of his feet slapping against the stairs as he made his way up to the next floor was slightly more desolate than he liked, and, without thinking, Ichigo found himself missing his family. No doubt, at this time, Isshin would be trying to cheer the girls up with his perverted antics and would suggest a board game, of which he would promptly commence to cheat at and in the end would claim to be a pro just to piss off Karin, who would then punch him in the face. Yuzu would be thinking of creative ways to fix dinner without the power on, and when bedtime came around, Isshin would call out for a slumber party, to which Ichigo and Karin would adamantly protest while Rukia clapped her hands and asked what a slumber party was.

Ichigo smiled. Yeah, he could totally imagine the cute look of curiosity on her face as he was forced to explain to her the wonders of a slumber party. And even though he would act thoroughly ruffled by the fact that he was enlightening her of this tradition, deep down he would be happy...simply because _she _was happy.

Now that he looked at it, he had never seen just how well Rukia fit in with his family. His dad loved her to death-maybe it had to with the fact that he was anticipating grandchildren-and Yuzu always seemed happy to have her company. Karin rarely said much to Rukia, but she figured if it made her brother happy, then she would be okay with it too. None of the other girls he'd ever brought to his home before had gotten this kind of reaction. Isshin proclaimed it was because Tatsuki wasn't girly like Rukia was, and they were childhood friends anyway, so he had never expected anything to happen between them.

Getting down on one knee, Ichigo began wiping up the dried up tea, scrubbing hard for good measure just to make sure that it didn't leave a residue.

He didn't need to think much about Orihime. He didn't think she had ever necessarily been inside his house, and even then, Isshin seemed convinced she wasn't his type.

She was his friend, but, boy was she weird. Sometimes she said and did the most random of things around him that he couldn't understand.

Shuddering from the memory of having consumed one of her sweet bean cakes before, Ichigo tried to resist from gagging and gathered the paper napkins up in a pile before discarding them in a bin in the bathroom.

_"Hey, guys, what's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked, watching as Uryu, Chad, and Tatsuki frantically shook their heads back and forth and waved their arms in a crazed fashion from behind Orihime. He carefully took one of the sweet bean cakes from her as she beamed up at him. He stared at his friends, who continued to make their wild hand gestures. Ignoring them, he rolled his eyes and took a bite of the cake._

"Ugh..." Ichigo whimpered, stomach clenching at the memory. He didn't know what the _hell _had been in that cake, but he had been stuck in the bathroom all day.

Not only that, the effects must have lasted forever before fading, because he had spastic stomach cramps all week and was constantly rushing to the bathroom like he'd downed a handful of Ex-lax. It was one day after he'd eaten Orihime's satanic sweet bean cake from hell and he was out on a run with Rukia to take down a Hollow that had just popped up during class. He had just drawn Zangetsu and was about to kill the thing so he could go back to school when the cramps seized him and he was across town in a flash for the nearest toilet. Anyway, he had learned a valuable lesson: never, _ever _take something edible from Orihime.

Sighing as the cramp vanished, Ichigo stood up and went down the hall to clean up his room. He used the towels to soak up the water on the floor and on the window sill after stripping his bed of its sheets, and bent down again to get around the edges of his desk. The chaos outside was so near deafening that Ichigo barely heard the soft whimper until he got down on hands and knees to wipe up the mess under his bed. He knew immediately that it wasn't Kon. For one thing, Kon didn't whimper, and Ichigo was sure if he hadn't seen the stupid plushy all day, then that meant Yuzu had taken him with her to Midori's house to torture him with frills and bonnets and the like. Besides, the whine was feminine. Listening hard for a moment, Ichigo heard it again. It was close. He looked at his bed, and then he slowly bent down and looked under it, shining his flashlight to chase the darkness away. There, under his bed, against the far side of the wall where the water couldn't have reached, was a plush rabbit. It gazed at him with black beady eyes, ears flattened against its head with fear.

"What the hell?" he cried. "What are you doing under there? I thought you got destroyed!"

"I was scared!" Chappy retorted. "That box you put me in was dark and claustrophobic!"

"So you hid under my bed for a month?" he questioned incredulously.

"Yes. I was scared that that big brute was going to come back," she answered, her little bottom quivering from where it was stuck in the air.

"You mean the Adjuchas?" he inquired, and when she nodded, he breathed out in exasperation. "It's gone. Rukia killed it. Now come out from under there."

Chappy shook her head. Ichigo at least felt relieved that she wasn't like the other soul candy on the market that jumped around spasmodically and yelled "Hop!" every few seconds. Ichigo had had Nemu specifically design this Chappy to be more docile. She was a modified mod soul, the only one of her kind. He'd had her inserted into a rabbit doll to appeal to Rukia's tastes and had paid his services to Mayuri just so the lunatic would agree to convert her to have similarities to the real Chappy, but without the original personality that Yachiru Kusajishi had chosen for the front line _gikongan_. Chappy was skittish, but she was very playful and had been very eager beforehand to meet Rukia.

Right now, he could tell she was very scared the way she was huddled up under his bed.

"C'mon, Chappy," he grunted, sliding up further under the bed and grabbing her, causing her to squeal.

"No!" she bleated.

"Hush," he said, stroking her ears. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused me?"

"I'm sorry," she said, going limp in his arms. Her little bobtail wiggled as if in happiness as he petted her. Ichigo gave Chappy a little squeeze, feeling exhausted after everything that had happened within the span of the past few hours, and propped himself up against the side of his desk. He and the bunny closed their eyes, resting and drinking in the sound of the wind whipping against the house, of the passivity of the moment, and the hum of each breath they took. The footsteps of the lightweight person that walked into the doorway went unbeknownst to the two of them in the midst of their temporary inner peace. The very quiet that they had instilled in themselves was shattered all too soon by a familiar voice.

"Ichigo?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YEAH! I bet none of you were expecting the present Ichi had gotten for her, were you? I thought a necklace was a tad bit too formal, to tell the truth. I wanted something Chappy related, but I also wanted it have personal meaning, as you can tell by the physical labor he went through just to get squad 12 to cooperate. In an anime episode where Rukia is asking permission from Ukitake to use the training grounds behind the squad barracks for the purpose of exercising her abilities for the upcoming war, she says to Orihime what she wouldn't give to be able to ask Chappy for advice. I thought it would be nice for her to have an additional companion with the qualities of her favorite animal and brand item gikongan. To those who may or may not be confused: Chappy is claustrophobic and was scared of the box Ichigo had put her in, so she climbed out of it and hid under his bed. She was frightened of the activity of his family and Yuzu, who often cleans his room, thus why she wasn't seen for a month. She is a modified mod soul, but she's more advanced than Kon. Because mod souls were originally banned and all of them were eradicated, Ichigo had to do a lot of bribing, as you may imagine, to get Chappy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to: Sasusaku1015, Poisonfish, Lunacat13, Kaileychicago, shadow6600, HitsuxHina54KidxLiz, loverofgin, and Shaz11.**

**First off, I want to thank all of those who agree that Chappy was the perfect present for Rukia. It took a lot of careful consideration and was the result of a whole lot of procrastination, so I'm glad it got the kind of response it did.**

**shadow6600: I'm happy to see that my story was of such inspiration to you.**

**Kaileychicago: Thank you. 50+ reviews is a real achievement for me and it wouldn't be possible without all of you, of course. Was it one of his sisters? Read on to find out!**

**Sasusaku1015: Thank you for your well written compliments. I'm glad that you finally did get to review this story. Personally, I have no experience in romance whatsoever and have never been in love myself, but I have an odd ability to easily slide into other people's shoes. I have been reading Bleach since I turned 13 so I can easily put myself in Ichigo or Rukia's place. I am very familiar with their characters and their personalities, so it's fairly easy to turn a situation to my advantage to a point where I won't be bending it so far they are out of character. The sun simile about Rukia in chapter 9 was something I read elsewhere; I honestly don't remember where I got it from, so unfortunately I can't thank whomever it belonged to-if did to belong to someone else; I might just be mistaken. As for your question, yes, Rukia still has the flu. Since the story has been focused elsewhere due to their struggle upon the blizzard's arrival, I haven't really been able to focus on that. I'm sorry. **

**A/N: Ichi/Ruki throughout most of this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Rukia stood there with nothing but one of his shirts on her, which was so big it nearly reached her knees in length. She was using her hands to squeeze snow and water out of her hair, which hit the floor in droplets, making a barely audible "plip", "plip", "plip" noise.<p>

"Rukia? Where did you...?" he questioned, trailing off in disbelief.

"I came back in through the window while you were in the bathroom," she told him. "I didn't make it any further than one step and the wind blew me back up against the house.

I went to Yuzu and Karin's room to change." Using her fingers, she combed out the tangles in her tresses. Ichigo immediately got to his feet and ran over to her.

"How can you be so damn calm?" he yelled. "You could be hypothermic!" The level-headed woman gazed at him rather bluntly. "Ichigo, I'm fine. I wasn't even out there that long and-" Rukia stopped, switching channels immediately when she saw the bunny in his arms, whose nose was twitching cutely as she picked up the scent of her to-be owner.

"W...What is that?" she cooed, eyes widening as she reached out for Chappy.

"Oh, uh...This?" He gestured with his head to the plushy just as Rukia grabbed him in the process of trying to snatch up Chappy, jerking him to his knees.

"She's so _cuuuuuute!" _Rukia squealed, squeezing the life out of him and the poor, misfortunate mod soul who was on the obtaining end of the gut wrenching hug.

"Where did you get her?" she mewled, voice sappy. "Can I have her? You are just sooo _adorable!" _She caressed Chappy's cheeks, causing the bunny to close its eyes, ears slicking back with pleasure as it leaned out of Ichigo's arms.

"Uh...This is Chappy," he said. "She's top of the line-"

"CHAPPY?" Rukia cried, looking at the bunny with such love he was surprised she didn't melt into a puddle or something.

"Yeah...she's your Christmas present." Rukia blinked, looking back at up him after finally managing to tear her gaze from her gift. He clarified. "She wasn't destroyed by the Adjuchas. She climbed out of her box and hid under my bed. I didn't find her until just now." For a moment, the tiny female seemed confused, her fingers curling with yearning to cling onto Chappy again and never let go.

"So...this is mine?" He laughed-actually laughed-and presented the bunny to her.

"Yeah, silly, it's yours. Now we're even," he said. With that, Rukia snatched Chappy up and began cuddling the plushy with such enthusiasm he was sure the bunny's stuffing would come out. After much cheek rubbing and cooing, she held her gift out at arm's length and looked the bunny in the eye.

"Hello," it said.

"SHE TALKS!" Rukia shrieked, practically have a stroke over such a simple thing. "SHE TALKS! ICHI!" She looked over at him, complexion flushed, eyes brimming with tears of joy.

Ichigo swore to God he'd never seen her look so pitiful, heartfelt, and elated before. The bearing of everything that had occurred in the past hour which had been weighing on her shoulders was gone, just like that.

"I guess I should say Merry Christmas, but that's sort of overdue, right?" Ichigo asked her, getting up off his knees and standing up. He advanced to his closet and opened the sliding doors, reaching up on one of the shelves and grabbing the edges of a peach-colored box before sliding it out of its place. He then swiveled around and went over to sit beside her, placing the box in front of them both. Rukia laughed, as if it was ironic, and a single tear escaped her and rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away hastily.

"It was here the whole time," she murmured. "I should have known." Placing Chappy down beside her, she slapped her knees with her palms.

"I checked the entire house...except for your room." She shook her head in shame, and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I would have found it sooner or later anyway," he assured. "No harm done." Rukia turned her head to look at him, profoundly violet eyes glazed.

"Do you really think that? Because it seems to have done our friendship a load of good in the past month," she said, bland sarcasm in her voice.

"Look...R-"

"Try it on."

He paused. "What?"

"Try it on," she told him, and went it didn't get across quick enough, she glared at him pointedly. "I want you to try it on, you imbecile. All of the servants, including me, didn't go through all that work just so you could leave it in its package material." Ichigo exhaled, giving in, and disposed of the cover of the box before lifting up the dog tags.

"Do you want me to wear these?" he asked.

"It would amuse me," she told him, smiling sardonically. Ichigo glowered. "Of course it would." He did as she wanted anyway, and put the damned tags around his neck.

As he lifted the fabric from its confines, he noted that the inside of the kimono was a blood red color in contrast to its pitch black exterior. Vigilantly handling the _obi, _Ichigo stood up and began by kicking his pants off, causing Rukia to blush.

"You moron! Not in front of me!" she howled, flailing and covering her eyes.

"I can see you peeking," he pointed out, and she flushed a darker shade than before. "Besides, it's not like I'm naked or anything." Rukia gnawed on her lip, removing her hands and placing them in her lap. She made a point to stare at the floor or at Chappy rather than at his slim waist or muscular abs...or his broad shoulders and warm arms.

This time, though, she didn't playfully suppress the thoughts that came upon her; she violently _shoved_ them down and told herself _no. _

Rukia felt disgusted with herself. _C'mon, Rukia, you're 150 years old, _she told herself. _You are not a cougar. You don't even live in the same world..._

"Well...? What do you think?" Rukia looked up and smiled. Ichigo had to admit the fabric was extraordinarily smooth. The kimono was pitch black, as was the _obi. _The sleeves were embroidered with a unique scarlet to form a special crest in a hexagonal shape symbolizing longevity and good fortune. A crescent moon had been sewn into the hexagon, discreetly indicating Zangetsu. It looked good...especially on him.

"Do you like it?" she chocked out, trying to hide how proud she felt.

"Yeah. It's...really beautiful, Rukia." She nodded in agreement, outstretching her arms to Chappy, who hopped into them eagerly and nuzzled her.

Rukia walked over to him, hesitating, and then she reached out without thinking and grabbed the front of the garb she'd helped make him.

Outside, the blizzard settled for a split second just enough that one could see the moon climbing into the sky prematurely. The wind died down to a lull, complete and utter calm infused in the atmosphere in and outside. People all over town looked out their windows at the sudden interval in the blizzard except for two Soul Reapers in the Kurosaki household.

When Rukia inclined her head-when she pulled him down-she originally intended to something entirely different than the following actions that took place.

But being the shortness that she was, instead of politely pecking him on the cheek, she got him full on the lips. Ichigo partially blamed himself for stumbling when she dragged him down. _STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! _she berated herself. Rukia tried to pull herself away and correct herself, but then he was pressing his hand to the back of her head and she felt shock move through her.

Ichigo wasn't quite sure what he was doing, and as soon as he faltered he was untangling his fingers from her hair and backing away with profuse apologies. He didn't hear the words leave his mouth, and he sure as hell didn't hear any feeling or meaning behind them. He wasn't sorry for what had just happened... and this stunned him.

Moonlight streamed into the room, illuminating her figure from where she stood, hand over her mouth, eyes blank with some kind of dazed expression.

"Ichigo?" she rasped, her voice full of innocence and confusion. He didn't know what to say; he was at a complete loss for words.

Outside, the storm stirred again...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nya? *winks* Review? What'd you think? I didn't want to come on too strong. Ichigo has, after all, never been with a girl, and I figure If I kissed my best friend/constant companion, I'd be sort of out of it, too, if you know what I mean. Basically, Ichigo is in an internal war of conflict about coming to terms with his feelings for Rukia. Rukia doesn't have problems acknowledging those feelings are there; she just can't except them-refuses to-and the very fact that she knows Ichigo now shares the same love she has towards him will now make the relationship that much harder. By the way, I'm aware that Rukia's reaction to Chappy was sorta OOC, but since when is she **_**not **_**OOC when it comes to Chappy? Go see the Bounto Arc episode where Rukia sees Kurodo in plushy form and you'll know what I'm talking about.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to: AllieOutOfWonderland, Shadowsword524, ArchShadow24, thatlazybum, shadow6600, ItsCobalt, Kaileychicago, and loverofgin.**

**loverofgin: I'm glad my awesome-ness is such a joy. But, you, my friend, are awesome just for reviewing.**

**shadow6600: Devious thinking is welcome here.**

**Archshadow24: I looved your reaction. LOL. I loved everything about the review. Please do comment again! **

**And for everyone else that reads, just leave a comment or something crazy like the review Archshadow24 gave me. Thank you all so much!**

**A/N: I'm a little self-conscious of this chapter because of its emotional intensity. I couldn't change it, because every time I worked my way around it, this was the outcome.**

**The next chapter will be similar to this, but it will focus more on Rukia and Ichigo coming to terms with their relationship, as will the chappys following it. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When it all comes crashing down onto you that your crush-should she call it that?-or the person you've secretly admired and pined for behind closed doors over some time shares the very same love that you harbor towards himher, it's harder to come to terms with than you might imagine, especially when it defies a boundary set by two very different worlds. Not only that, the perversity of a noble woman with what higher echelon considers a peasant or lesser being could ultimately destroy their lives forever.

When it came down to it, the fact of the matter was that Rukia loved a human where she herself was not one. She yearned for his type of lifestyle and family, and the normalcy of going to school every morning and wearing normal human clothing even though to a noble such treatment should have been disgraceful. Rukia found that she enjoyed juice boxes more than tea and she liked waking up in the morning to Ichigo's eccentric family instead of the maids in the manor back in Soul Society. She liked talking about today's new pop culture or fashion design rather than conversing about the next mission or tragedy that happened to crop up in an incident involving a sloppy newbie.

But more than anything in the world, she wanted Ichigo's constant company where she couldn't ever have it in Seireitei. He reminded her of Kaien so bad it hurt, yet at other times he was so different she could never find any similarities in the two. Understanding Ichigo wasn't unproblematic; it had taken a lot of effort for her to get him to open up beforehand because of his mother's death. She hadn't been experienced and had rushed headlong into it while making blind assumptions, which, in the end, got her on the greeting end of his wrath. Ichigo would often do this: lash out whenever she got too close. After her near-execution, there wasn't much of anything standing between them anymore except for a past Rukia was determined to keep private. Then the walls began to crumble and eventually she was left naked and vulnerable to a point where her only instinct was to run from the problem at hand. Now, one month later after that fateful mistake, she was standing in the Kurosaki household alone with him and one other, snowed in because of a blizzard. There was no hiding behind other people now. Isshin had gone because he'd been swept away by business, and Yuzu and Karin were with Midori, who remained faceless and unknown simply because the two Soul Reapers didn't care to know. A simple kiss and everything fell to pieces right before their eyes.

The first words to this situation were the ones she intended to use to finally end this plight without unsettling either of them.

"We can't do this, Ichigo," she said.

"Do what?" he asked innocuously.

"Don't be naive, Ichigo. You know what I'm talking about. _This." _Rukia gestured to the both of them with her hands. "This has been going on for a long time now, and you know it.

Let's not be children now. We're both adults, you being _half _the adult. I think I speak for the both of us when I say this has to en-"

"Why are you even talking about something that you or I haven't even acknowledged yet as a pair?" Ichigo interjected.

"Because..." She trailed off, lost.

"I want to know what you're keeping from me," he pressed. Rukia didn't so much as flinch, though her mask of resolve to end this matter wavered if only for a moment. Ichigo couldn't tell if she was on the defensive or not, but he had expected this much from her.

"Where did you get the idea that I'm keeping something from you?"she inquired, tense.

"Don't think for a second that I haven't been noticing how strange you've been acting the past month. Something is wrong, and I want to know what." Rukia wrapped her arms around herself and steadied herself for a rejoinder just as he added, "And Rukia? That's not a question."

"You can't order me around, Ichigo," she told him.

Ichigo walked over to her, looming over her threateningly. "I'm your friend...and as your friend I'm asking you what's wrong. Do you really think this incident just affects you? It affects everyone! Now stop being selfish and-" Rukia slapped him. It wasn't a nice pretty little slap, either; it was a damn bitch slap that clearly said "don't fuck with me". Chappy had run back under the bed again.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I swear to God if you keep talking to me like that, after I'm through with you, you won't know your head from your ass!" she hissed menacingly.

"Everything, _everything _I have done so far has been a selfless act on my part. I don't recall a point in my life where I've given up as much as I have in the past month."

Ichigo turned to her, eyes burning with anger. "That may be so, but for me, it's a selfish thing when you tear apart a friendship just to guard whatever secret it is you're so intent on keeping," he spat. Rukia stared back defiantly at him with fury tantamount to his own.

"For Christ's sake, Ichigo! You're still my friend!" she cried in frustration.

"Oh? You have a funny way of showing it then! For the past month, all I've seen you do is piddle about in this self-imposed _state _of yours!"

"DO YOU LIKE BEING MY FRIEND, ICHIGO?" she exploded, enraged beyond all reason.

"YEAH!" he screamed back, even though at that moment, they sounded like anything but friends.

"IF I TOLD YOU WHAT WAS WRONG, WE WOULDN'T BE FRIENDS ANYMORE! DON'T YOU GET THAT?"

"THEN TRY ME!" he shouted, grabbing her by the front of her shirt and shaking her.

"No!" she wailed, hanging her head. He slumped, too, out of steam. For a moment, silence consumed the room save for the telltale sniffles of the raven-haired girl, and then Ichigo placed his hand on the side of her face. He was about to speak, but Rukia cut him to it.

"W-we can't keep going on like this," she whispered.

"I know," he said, and closed his eyes. "There's something I need to tell you." Rukia turned her head fractionally without looking at him, her violet eyes faded and weary.

"What is it?" she asked. He bent forward, taking her little hand in his own and guiding her out of the room. Chappy squeaked from nearby and promptly followed them, hopping loyally right behind Rukia. He took her downstairs so they could sit on the couch until he could change the sheets and everything else on his bed later on.

When they sat down, it was almost in such a hush manner that it belied the noise everywhere else outside the house.

"Look, I know I've been a self-centered prick for the past month...but right now, I really need you to listen to me," he said, rubbing his thumb into her knuckles.

Rukia closed her eyes, unwilling to admit how good the contact felt.

"Never once have I told you personally just how much it means to me for you to have given me my abilities." Rukia pulled her hand from his, a pink hue crossing her cheeks.

"Please. I was just doing my job," she said, pardoning it.

"You weren't doing your job, and we both know that. You saved me and my family, and instead of letting us both die, you gave me your powers," he stated. "You didn't have to, but you taught me everything I need to know in order to make it in your world. Words can't thank you enough for the gratitude I feel. If it weren't for you, I would never have met Yoruichi and the others, and kicked some damn sense into Renji's head, and achieved bankai. All in that order." She giggled at that, though the sadness in her gaze remained.

"You're very special to me...but not just as a friend." Everything was suddenly too quiet. The house was no longer being weighted down by the might of the blizzard. The wind was quieting down. It seemed that Mother Nature had taken its toll and was moving on to greener pastures. The storm hadn't completely faded, but it would no doubt have dissipated and let up by morning. But these were Chappy's thoughts from where she was huddled under the couch, not that of Rukia's, who was in turmoil as Ichigo said,

"I think I'm in love with you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to: Poisonfish, Kaileychicago, Mako-Hero, Archshadow24, Ninja 360, shadow6600, offender1992, paradox-otaku, and loverofgin.**

**paradox-otaku: Your review really touched me. The fact that it was insanely long didn't faze me in the least. I'm glad that you've read all the chapters and I hope you review again. You words make me really happy.**

**Ninja 360: Thank you. *begins to cry***

**Poisonfish: Loved your reaction.**

**Thank you all for reviewing. I'm glad to see that this chapter got a positive reaction-not that the others haven't, I just wasn't expecting most of you to go crazy over the confession. :) 75 REVIEWS! For my first multi-chaptered story, I can't say that I could be any happier for the amount of responses it has gotten. *cries tears of joy***

* * *

><p>No words could have been more earth-shattering in her universe from where she sat. It was in the most simple of places, in the most inconsequential of settings, in front of a friend she'd secretively harbored feelings for over a period of time, and she was being told something that brought her very world at present to ruin.<p>

It was all blowing up in her face so quickly she couldn't register that it was actually happening, right here, right now. A sensation akin to cold water on her skin shot down her spine, and she went still-almost shut down.

"What?"

"I...um...I like-I mean, I..." Ichigo faltered, flashing her an almost frantic expression. "I l-lo-Aw, shit, don't make me say it again." When she continued to stare at him with almost empty eyes, he gave in. "I love you, alright?" he grumbled, words scarcely making it passed gritted teeth. Rukia heard him, nonetheless, as well as the graspable sentiment behind it. Yet she couldn't move or speak for all the effort it would have taken. Inwardly, she told herself that this wasn't happening, and though she tried to validate that this was a hallucination or some fanatical trick of her mind, she couldn't confirm that it was just that. Everything spun even though in reality it was still, and the sudden quiet was omnipresent in its validity. The wind that had hammered down on the house just an hour before had subsided, leaving behind a heavy stillness that penetrated through the seemingly vacant home and the atmosphere between its occupants.

"Rukia...? Aren't you going to say something?" he questioned her. Rukia nearly flinched, suddenly very aware of his presence and how close he sat to her on the couch.

"I...I don't know what to say..." she murmured, clasping her hands together in her lap. They made no eye contact, merely because she didn't think she could look at him without breaking down into a million pieces; Ichigo didn't look at her because he'd just crossed a line and common sense just told him it would be better not to.

"Well, it would sorta make me feel better if you said something, you know." Ichigo took the chance to cast her a fleeting look, and, much to his chagrin, found that he couldn't interpret the expression she wore. Rukia's eyes were overcast and far-off, and the rigidity of her body and the way in which her hands clasped together overtly suggested her distress and uncertainty as to whether she should speak. In truth, she wasn't even sure she could find the words appropriate for the unrest state in which her heart was in.

A part of her would have jumped for joy and returned the kiss, yet another part of her was in isolation, trying to convince itself of a logical answer. But the only problem was, there was no logical answer when it came to love. Her body couldn't go in the direction she wanted when all her heart wanted to do was pull in the opposite.

"What do you want me to say, Ichigo?" she asked, sounding drained.

"Tell me how you feel," he urged. Rukia laughed a laugh devoid of humor or derision.

"Ichigo, you know I can't do that," she said, and then threw her hands up in the air. "Look at us! We're not even from the same world! Soul Society would never allow it."

Point made, she crossed her arms. But if Ichigo was anything, that was stubborn; he didn't give up there.

"I don't recall ever asking Soul Society for permission in anything."

"You'd be giving up your future, expectations for a normal life-" He cut her off.

"Rukia, you _ar_e my future. And I've never exactly revolved around normal, even before you came crashing into my life," he told her.

"But I'm not alive, nor am I human. For God's sake, Ichigo, I've lived ten of your lifetimes!" she argued.

"As far as I'm concerned, you breathing and your heart beats, and in my world that's the only qualification for being human. As for your age, it's your prerogative to tell it to others whether you want to or not. You can easily pass as a teenager," he said.

"What about later in life? I'll never age," she pointed out.

"So? As long as you're there, nothing else matters."

"What about...when you die?" Her voice softened drastically, and he smiled.

"Then I guess I'll know to see you on the other side," he said. Rukia laughed melancholically, bringing her hand up to swipe away the tears that were trailing down her cheeks.

Ichigo beat her to it, using a single finger to catch the droplets and flick them elsewhere. "Hey," he murmured, putting his arm around her and giving her a squeeze, "don't cry."

Rukia blushed at the tender show of affection. "I'm not crying because I'm sad, idiot. I'm crying because it's ironic." He gave her a weird look, and she clarified.

"All this time we've been fighting because I refuse to tell you that I'm in love with you too, and here you are confessing to me," she said.

Ichigo's jaw went slack. "W-wait, you mean to tell me that this whole time you were-"

Rukia's fair complexion reddened as she turned her head and looked away. "Yes...I...I l-like you."

"You said 'love'," he corrected.

"N-no, I said 'like'," she stammered, her neck and ears coloring to match her face.

"You stupid little midget! That was what you were hiding this whole time?" he berated her. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I couldn't. You know that." Rukia yelped as he pulled her into his lap and folded his arms around her waist.

"Idiot. You could, you just chose not to." For a moment, they were taciturn, and for some unfathomable reason Rukia found herself nestling back into his embrace even though another part of her was so uneasy she could have jumped from his lap. The impropriety of even cuddling with a human boy was so great she couldn't help but think of Byakuya's reaction to it. Yet, despite the fact that she managed to repress such an urge as to push Ichigo away, Rukia couldn't help but fidget.

"Byakuya won't allow this. If he even finds out, he'll kill you," she said, trying again to find an excuse for them not to be together.

"First of all, I don't I can recall anything Byakuya _will _permit. Second, he's already tried to kill me before, and I kicked his ass. I don't think another trip down memory lane will hurt too much," he told her. "Third...why are you trying so hard to make excuses for this?" She knew that he was hurt she was pushing him away, but she didn't care.

"Because I want what's best for you, Ichigo."

"You _are _what's best for me," he asserted, voice firm. Rukia tried to open her mouth for another comeback, when his hand came up and he used his fingers to pinch her lips together, triggering a muffled squeal from her.

"Listen, I don't care what you say. My feelings won't change, Rukia," he said. "My whole world has changed because of you. Without you, I wouldn't have the ability I do now to protect those I care about and to fight the way I do. If you hadn't been there that evening, I would never have been able to come to terms with my mother's death. I was so afraid of letting people inside after that day near the river that I got used to pushing them away. Rukia, you saved me from myself. Since before her, I've never felt this way for another. Please...I've already lost Masaki. Don't make me lose you, too." Ichigo brought his hands down to grip her arms, and he pressed his face lovingly into her damp hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

Unable to restrain herself any longer, Rukia turned around and flung her arms around his neck. She still didn't yet fill courageous enough to kiss him, and neither did he, so they settled instead for the passionate embrace. Though a little awkward, she fit in his arms as if she'd always belonged there to begin with, and they both enjoyed one another's body warmth to a great extent considering how cold they were.

Rukia nuzzled her nose into the collar of his kimono, her fingers twining through his orange locks. "Gods, you're warm," she purred.

"Yeah, you are too. I guess that's a good thing," he said, voice vibrating in his chest. "We'll have to bundle up tight tonight. It's going to be a cold one."

She nodded, but all the same her thoughts still ran rampant. There would be so many struggles they would have to face to make their relationship work. Isshin and the others may not mind her wish to be here with Ichigo and watch over the world of the living as a permanent function, but Byakuya would no doubt object. The Kuchiki Clan wouldn't be happy, though there might be certain exemptions for the Gotei 13 or Central 46. This way, she could be in direct command of the connections from here in the world of the living and Soul Society, so she could easily report any disturbances or fluctuations in the activity of the Hollows flowing into Karakura. Still, this was a very bleak optimism that she withheld. The likelihood of getting her wishes was slim to none. Nevertheless, Rukia knew that when it came down to it, Ichigo would never let go of her, even if it meant going up against Soul Society for a second round. They would fight for justice, for what was right, but more importantly: they would fight for each other.

_When it came down to it...he would never let her go._


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to: thatlazybum, Kaileychicago, ShadowSword524, rexiebones, Poisonfish, Archshadow24, TotallyCaptivated, shadow6600, Shiso no Kitsune, and Mako-Hero.**

**Shiso no Kitsune: I too have an issue with that. They mostly swing from one emotion to the other to keep from hurting themselves and each other. They were having trouble coming to terms with their current emotions, so diverting to an angry front seemed like the best way to go so they didn't have to face the truth: that they love each other. If they hadn't been doing that, then they would have ended up too happy or angry, which would have been OOC. And where the hell did I make grammar mistakes? I can't stand that. **

**TotallyCaptivated: I totally understand that what you said in your first review. Thank you for commenting!**

**Archshadow24: I would be scared of Byakuya's reaction. **

**This chappy is longer than the rest because you've all been so good to me. 80+ reviews! *squeals* I hope you enjoy! :) *grins like an idiot***

* * *

><p>"Ugh, this stuff is disgusting," Rukia groaned, eating bitter soup straight from the can. There wasn't much variety in the kitchen cupboards, so in the end they came to a consensus and settled on soup instead of pocky. The soup didn't leave much to be desired, to be honest, and she now found herself lamenting that she had not munched on pocky instead of the globules of chicken and noodle.<p>

"It tastes better with crackers," Ichigo offered, sounding guilty as he handed over the package of crackers. They both sat on the couch next to each other, covered in a warm, dry comforter that had come from the closet upstairs. Because there wasn't much room under the bedspread, they sat close enough for their legs to touch and their elbows to brush together as they scraped out the bottom of the can for leftovers of the soup-it may have tasted revolting, but they were starving.

"How's your foot?" he asked, reaching down to tweak one of her toes as he picked up her dinner to go and discard it in the trash. Rukia squeaked, kicking him away and giggling.

"It's okay. The medicine helped the pain. I don't feel much," she told him, massaging the soles of her injured foot with care while minding the bandages.

"That's good," he said, and walked out of the living room with their garbage in hand. Rukia turned her eyes upon the candles that they had set earlier on the table after he was gone, specifically admiring the vanilla scented one. The wick on the candles burned with luminescent fire, their brightness casting an ethereal glow on the room that didn't quite banish the darkness, but repelled it from the designated area around the couch. The radiance of the small flames appealed to the cream of Rukia's skin, making her seem almost angelic in its aura. Ichigo, who was making his way from the kitchen with his flashlight in tow, stopped momentarily in the hall when he saw her.

Outside, the wind picked up ominously as Rukia drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around herself. The violet of her irises no longer shimmered with sorrow of her comprehension an hour earlier, but with thoughtfulness and inquisitiveness as she shifted forward on the edge of the cushion and reached her hand out, fingers hovering above the candle's flame. Even at this proximity, he couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. She may not have been Rangiku or Orihime, but that was what he loved about her. Rukia spoke her mind and even though she was of a noble family, she never treated anyone as if they were beneath her. She could be downright brutal-wherein bodily harm is involved- and outspoken sometimes, but he amended, it was an improvement over one of those gossip-spreading, soft-spoken feminine types who cried over a broken nail.

Ichigo liked Rukia because she didn't take shit from anybody; she was a fighter and a survivor and, like him, would unquestionably risk herself and her wellbeing for the sake of others. He had never seen her act selfish before and she never asked for or accepted anything unless someone shoved it on her, but when she did want something she was very ambitious and would stop at nothing to get it-she drew the line at murder, but she wasn't beyond physical harm, he knew.

However, even if she was a Soul Reaper, it was at times like these when she was so oblivious that she looked the most human.

"Hey," he called out, interrupting her train of thought, "we should get ready for bed, 'kay?" Rukia nodded, blowing out the rest of the candles and picking up the vanilla-scented one in her hands delicately before trotting over to his side. Minding the wax, she cradled it in the dip of her palm as Ichigo lagged behind her a few steps so he could shine the light ahead for them to see the way upstairs. Hovering close to her side, they moved up the stairs only for Rukia to halt six paces forward. "Chappy!" she announced.

Ichigo looked behind him just as the plush bunny came scurrying out of nowhere and hopped along beside her new owner. Smiling in content, Rukia pivoted on her heel and hastened her way up to the next floor with Chappy and Ichigo following in close pursuit. They temporarily established themselves in the bathroom so they could clean up for the night and change into their pajamas. Rukia settled her candle down on the vanity and tied her hair back with a scrunchie so she could wash her face. Ichigo, who was smearing toothpaste onto his toothbrush, pushed her aside and moved over to the sink, grinning. "Move outta my way, midget," he commanded.

"No, _you _get out of _my _way!" she hissed, kneeing him in the back of the legs and causing him to crumple in a heap on the floor.

"Why, you little-!" Shoving the toothbrush into his mouth, Ichigo prepared to make his counter attack just as Rukia bent forward to splash her face with water, and promptly flashed him as his shirt rode up over her bottom.

He swore he felt one of his blood vessels beginning to rupture in an imminent nosebleed. But instead of yelling at her in a full blown panic attack to cover her panties, he decided to just tick her off and said, "White, huh?" Jolting, Rukia grabbed the edge of the sink and thrust her foot out, nailing him right in the face.

"You, pervert, Ichigo!" she screeched. Drying her inflamed cheeks, she grabbed her toothbrush and went out in the hall, pouting with mortification and resentment.

"Aw, c'mon back in here, Rukia. I was just joking," he said, poking his head out the door. Trying to make up for her lack of riposte, she tossed her towel onto his head and began furiously brushing her teeth from where she stood. Exhaling noisily, he vanished back into the bathroom and she heard the water running as he went about his business.

Anger fading, Rukia removed her toothbrush from her mouth and walked into the doorway. "Hey, Ichigo," she said around a mouthful of frothy paste, "do you think-"

"Wash your mouth out," he ordered, and stripped off the black slacks he'd been wearing-the kimono had been removed before dinner and put away. Blushing, she marched over to the sink and rinsed the toothpaste down the drain before standing up straight again from where she'd been bowed down over the basin. Folding his pants, Ichigo took his place beside her and commenced to brush his teeth.

"I...I was wondering if you maybe wouldn't mind sleeping together tonight," she said, and he spit out toothpaste everywhere. Understanding how improper her words sounded, she tried to go back over her sentence and fix what she'd said. "I-I mean...what with your room being a mess, I though maybe you'd appreciate being in Yuzu and Karin's room. I'll sleep in my bed and you can use one of theirs," she rectified.

"No, thank you," he said, spitting into the sink. "I'll sleep downstairs on the couch for now."

"But-" she began.

"No arguing. I'll be fine." With that, Ichigo picked up the flashlight and exited the bathroom. The only other words he offered were a firm "good night".

After she was done cleaning up, Rukia picked up her candle while cradling Chappy under her other arm, and walked down the hall to Yuzu and Karin's room.

Once there, she blew the flame out on the wick and snuggled up under the covers with her bunny while listening to the howl of the desolate wind outside.

Exhausted, Rukia drifted into reverie for around over an hour and woke up at 1:00 a.m. in the morning. Even though she was enveloped by the thick coverlet, Rukia felt as if her core temperature had dropped. Not only that, the noise of the blizzard passing overhead passed straight through house, making the Kurosaki residence seem as bleak and empty as it really was. The cramped space that was the twin's domain seemed so much more unwelcome and spooky without the steady rhythm of their breathing as they slept. Chappy was there, but she didn't provide much heat and the only movement she made was to twitch in her sleep every so often.

Rukia didn't think she could stand another minute in the room, so she ever so leisurely slipped out of bed, being cautious so as to not wake the plushy, and strode out of the door. It was darker than what she would have preferred, but she could still see, nonetheless, and only waited for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the shadow before she continued down the hall. After hitting a wall once and nearly tripping to her death down the stairs, Rukia found herself in the living room.

The steady breathing of the teenager spread out on the couch soothed her more than she knew it should, but she allowed herself the luxury nonetheless.

With no socks on, she pranced a moment and tried to massage warmth back into her arms before gathering up her certitude and walking over to his side.

Tugging the comforter aside, she had to bite her lip just to try and not laugh when she saw the position he was in. With not enough room to modestly sprawl out like he did on his bed, Ichigo had one of his legs draped over the side of the couch in addition to his left arm, which was bent at an angle just above his head.

Stretching her hand out, she slipped her fingers through his silky orange hair and began lightly stroking.

He hummed. "That feels nice and all, but how many times do I have to tell you, it's creepy to stand over people while they're sleeping?"

Flushing pink and feeling glad that he couldn't see the blood rushing to her cheeks, Rukia smacked him. "You idiot, you're not sleeping," she scolded.

"No. It's freezing. Not only that, the damn wind's been keeping me up," he griped. Looking down into chocolate brown eyes, Rukia pulled the covers back.

"Well, it's the same here, so move."

"Rukia, there's not any room for you-" he started to carry on, and grunted as she hopped on top of him.

"Then I'll just lie on top of you, idiot," she said. Curling up against him, Rukia pulled the comforter around them. Even though she tried to act bold about her actions, her face and ears were flushed and she kept predicting to get chucked into the floor. Ichigo aimed to do just that, but he had to admit that her sincere intentions were welcoming and it _was _chilly, so the last thing he wanted to do was toss her onto the ground. Resigning himself to the inevitable, he folded his arms around her tiny frame and pressed his nose into her hair. He wanted to say something formal to her so they could retire for the evening, but any type of decorum he could have mustered had gone astray from the moment he'd confessed. In the position they were in, it was a little hard to try to think of being polite or to treat the situation as it were between acquaintances.

Ichigo tried to dredge up the words he really wanted to say to her, but it was a tad bit more complicated than the first time.

The way he was squirming, it was sort of testing for her to ignore his internal clash, which she knew was just that, just because he was so damn predictable.

"Ichigo, will you stop moving around and just say what you have to say?" she growled, causing him to jump.

"Ah..."

"And don't say it's nothing, because I know you too well for your games."

"Alright, then. I, um..." And right off the bat, he began to falter.

"Ichigo!" she hissed.

"Okay! Just give me a sec..." he retorted. "I...I..." Pissed now, Rukia reached down and pinched him in the side. "Gah! Don't do that!"

"Say something!" she spat.

"I was until you pinched me, dammit!" he cried, and when she moved her hand in a motion threatening to pinch him again, he surrendered. "Alright! Alright! I was just going say that...that I-Dammit, I can't say it when you're staring at me like that!"

"Oh, _please, _Ichigo! Stop being a wuss and tell me already!" she demanded. Ichigo crossed his arms, sulking now and feeling wounded that she'd just called him a wuss.

Well, if she was going to be that, then he wouldn't tell her at all.

"Oh, my God," she huffed. "You're such a child." Rukia glanced at him, at how immature he looked, sitting there propped up against his pillow, moping like a child that had been refused a toy. A chocked noise passed her lips, and then she doubled over laughing at him.

"Don't laugh!" he shouted, face completely red with embarrassment.

"You are so ridiculous!" she howled, pointing her finger at him. Moonlight filtered into the room from the window as dense, compacted clouds left over from the snowstorm passed overhead. Rukia laughed even harder when she saw him clearly. "You're blushing!"

"Stop that!" He slapped her hand away, flushing darker in color, causing the scarlet to clash with the orange of his hair.

"And here you're making such a big deal over telling me you love me!" she howled.

"You mean you knew all this time and you made me go through that!" Ichigo shrieked, flailing around. "You stupid little midget!"

Eventually, after much thrashing around and shared laughs, the two settled down against each other.

"I do love you, you know," he finally said, squeezing her.

"_Finally _you say it," she sighed, and cuddled up against him.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I immediately started to spaz when I saw that I got 99 REVIEWS this morning! You guys are so awesome. So awesome, in fact, that it pains me to say this is the last chapter of Near And Yet So Far. I honestly couldn't think of any better way to end it, or to take it beyond the scope of its current setting. **

**My sincere and deepest thanks goes to: KitElizaKing, Kaileychicago, TotallyCaptivated, Archshadow24, paradox-otaku, loverofgin, and kalthurin.**

**kalthurin: You are right. There **_**are **_**other areas I can explore, and I am hesitant as to whether I should continue this. In all honesty, I believe that this is a horrible way to end this story, and, to some effect, I am disappointed with the way this ends.**

**loverofgin: *begins to tear up* Thank you so much for saying that. I'm glad you enjoy my story.**

**paradox-otaku: Sorry for updating so fast. I have a problem with authors who don't keep a schedule to their stories and keep their readers hanging for weeks on end until they finally update again. Because I'm homeschooled, I have a lot of free time and use it as often as possible to post a new chapter.**

**I'm not at all content with putting an end to this story, so if any of you think it ended well or have opinions on it, do say something or forever hold your peace. **

**I would like to thank all of those who reviewed and supported me, because if it hadn't been for you, I probably would have discontinued this and it would have been a failed in-progress story. I will keep writing and will post all my ideas on my profile under My Future and Current Projects. Thank you all. **

**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Residents all over the suddenly motionless town of Karakura peered outside their windows. Not a thing stirred outside except for the telltale stir of the occasional zephyr, which hardly but only just shook the bare, skeletal-like trees outside, giving everyone the impression that they were trembling from the cold. The power hadn't come back on, but the sun was a welcome sight for once in favor over the black as pitch sky that had been present the day before.<p>

On the far side of town in Minamikiwase, Rukia Kuchiki awoke as light flooded through the window where all the snow hadn't managed to amass up against the glass pane.

"Isshigo," she slurred, exhaling and trying to stretch out using what little space she had in his arms. Elbowing him in the ribs, she addressed him once more, this time more lucidly. "Ichigo, get the hell offa me," she whined, squirming.

A repining groan was his answer, followed by the squeeze he gave her to pacify her. "No."

"It's morning," she told him. "I wanna see the snow." Rukia knew she sounded childish and she knew it was inane for her to want to see the unique flakes of frozen water when she already saw enough of it having an ice-type zanpaku-to, but for some reason it made it all the more magical coming from the world of the living. This was her first winter here in Karakura, and she wanted to at least spend as much of it as she could making the best of it. Right now, Ichigo was hindering that attempt.

"Stop moving around," he growled when she persisted in her futile efforts to get away. Ichigo's arms tautened around her waist and he pressed his nose into her hair, smelling the faint scent of her shampoo there with hints of lavender-most likely perfume or body wash. "Besides, you have a cold, remember? I'm not risking you getting sick even more than you already are." Rukia _did _remember. It was kind of hard to forget what with the desiccated crust around her nose and the twinge of her raw throat to remind her. She had been so caught up in the last twenty four hours she had forgotten she had been ill at all. Somehow, during that period, the flu had run its course and was fading, leaving behind only the most minor of traces upon its departure. Other than the discomfort and her need of a wet cloth, she was completely fine.

Liberating herself with the forewarning that she would urinate on the male should he not let go of her, Ichigo reluctantly moved aside so Rukia could slide off the couch and onto the floor.

"Alright, alright," he grumbled, sitting up. "I'm up."

"I have to pee," Rukia whined, and dashed for the stairs.

"Hey! No you don't! I get the bathroom first!" he exclaimed, and charged after her. Full alert now, Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the foot-her uninjured foot-and pulled, causing her to trip and collapse on the stairs. Had she been any other person, she would have given up at that point fitting to the pain that blossomed along her lower ribcage.

But Rukia wasn't your average being, and she was quite used to rough housing with Ichigo. Reflexively, she struck out with her left foot and hit him the chest, causing him to go crashing down the stairway. She winced at the pain that lanced up along her leg and through her toes, and nearly crumpled right there on the spot.

Ichigo was about to shout a tart cussword at her from where he lay at the bottom of the stairs, pain searing through his shoulder from where he'd collided with the edge of the stair, when he saw the way she was bowed over at the top of the second floor. Knowing very well that she must have hurt her foot by the way she was clutching it, he went off to get her some medicine and aided her in getting to the bathroom. Rukia wasn't happy with his assistance-she made it clear that she could do it herself even though it was obvious she couldn't-but she bitterly consented to it, nonetheless. As he was reapplying fresh bandages to her foot from where she sat down on the couch, Rukia began to ponder something.

"Ichigo...?"

"Yeah?" he replied, not looking into her eyes but focusing on what he was doing.

"Would you kiss me again?" Ichigo was so taken aback by her words that he dropped the scissors he had been about to use to snip off the roll of dressings he had in one hand and tilted back to land flat on his ass.

"Wh-what?" he cried, looking up at her. Rukia's visage was as staid as Byakuya's-the epitome of sober. There was no way that she was teasing him.

"C'mon," she persuaded. For a moment, Ichigo looked around, as if sure that she might be talking to someone else, but when it became rather clear that no else resided in the proximity he crawled up onto his knees. Not wanting to be mocked again like the evening before and not having any desire at all to be called a wuss, he straightened up and moved over to her, though he didn't stand because of the height difference. Shaking with anxiety, he reached up to cup her face with warm palms...and politely pecked her on the lips before backing away so fast he nearly topped over backward again.

Rukia glared at him. "_THAT _was the most pitiful excuse for a kiss I've ever seen. That wasn't a kiss, Ichigo Kurosaki," she told him, and shifted forward. "_I'll _show you what a _real _kiss is like." With that, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and _yanked _him forward, causing him to yelp.

Rukia wasted no time in pushing him onto the floor and crawling on top of him, straddling him by the waist. She then proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him none too chastely on the lips. Of course, the falling on top of him part hadn't been on purpose; momentum had carried her that way when she had shoved him, and she was far too worried about showing him that she could kiss better than he could rather than the position they were in.

"You are," he said, beginning to kiss her back, "a horrible kisser." He brushed her hair out of her eyes and gradually began to return the action with fervor.

Rukia pressed against him tentatively, squeezing his hips smoothly with her thighs and making a noise that sounded similar to a mewl when he laced his fingers through her raven-black tresses. A blush crept across her cheeks at the sound and her fingers clenched into the fabric of his shirt just as there was a knock from the front door.

Rukia broke away from him, glancing in that direction and breathing heavily. She found the slightest pang of satisfaction at the fact that he was panting just as hard as she just as the following words left her mouth: "Who could be here at this hour?"

"Probably my dad." She looked back at him in amazement and shock.

"But there's so much snow..." she began, not sure of what else she should say.

"Yeah, well, that's my dad for you. He probably hitched a ride from a snow plow just to get here," he quipped. "I doubt he got Yuzu and Karin. He probably just wants to see if we're dead or not. C'mon." Ichigo helped her to her feet, but for some reason he refused to let go of her hand and just gave her fingers a little squeeze before walking with her into the foyer. At the front door, both of them hesitated. Rukia found it difficult to believe that their relationship had survived-grown even-through the blizzard. They had managed to mend all the wounds they had inflicted upon one another in the past month, though it had come at a high price. Once they stepped foot out into the world beyond the Kurosaki residence, there would be no turning back. There would be many sacrifices, but she had to have reliance on Ichigo and she had to have faith that there would be many rewards as well. It would be an arduous journey, but who had ever said that love was easy? If she had conviction enough that they were doing the right thing, and if she was willing to face whomever she had to, no matter who it was-even Byakuya or Soul Society-then there wasn't anything they couldn't overcome. Rukia didn't have overflowing optimism for their situation, but she had trust in her partner. Hell, if they had gotten this far watching each other's backs, they could go a little further, couldn't they? There were no doubts; there was no sorrow; there were no more quarrels; there wasn't a single sound. There was just hope.

Looking up into Ichigo's eyes, Rukia could tell he was thinking the same thing. Both of them reached out to open the door and step forward to accept their future, hand in hand...just as Isshin plowed through the wall of snow that had piled up against the house, sending clumps of the fluffy white substance spraying across the floor, and hit Ichigo in the face with his icy, wet boots. "GOOOOD MOOOORNIIING, ICHIIIIIIGOOO!" he greeted, loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood.

Ichigo hurtled down the hall and made sharp impact with the wall. He needed a few stitches. Rukia knew this was going to be a very brutal future, right off the bat...for Ichigo. Because he not only had his insane father to deal with...there was no telling the kind of pain he would be going through when Byakuya ripped him a new one.

Rukia could imagine it wouldn't be anything so pleasant. Still, she had time to laugh her ass off at his agony. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, after all.

Then, of course, Isshin found out about their relationship sooner than was intended when he saw Rukia in Ichigo's shirt...and everything just went to hell.

But all along they were thinking, at least they had each other.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
